Forgiving Nature
by Luna Theos
Summary: Changed the title and description. Naruto's smarter than many would think, but his forgiving nature makes sure he doesn't become too cold. So what happens when his forgiving nature is tested, through secrets and betrayals? And what's this about his gender? I don't own Naruto. Eventual Femnaru
1. 1 Prologue

An 8 year old Naruto was walking home alone again from the Academy. The adults looked at him as if they were hoping he would drop dead. Mothers pulled there children away from them. Every action they made was another strike to his heart. #Its okay, kitsune, they're just jealous of your beauty and power.# Kurama says in its motherly tone. Since the kyuubi no kitsune didn't have any true gender, it changed it depending on the circumstances. When Kurama was training Naruto, he made a low and male voice, acting as a rough father figure trying to make his child the best that they could be. But in times when Naruto needed to me consoled or was feeling very bad about himself, Kurama would take this feminine voice and act as a motherly figure. 'It still hurts that they're so mean though,' Naruto sulked, wondering why they hated his Kurama so much.

At that moment, a collection of adult civilians and shinobi alike had gathered behind Naruto, unknown to the two as they conversed until it was too late. The shinobi started throwing kunai and shuriken at Naruto, slicing up his clothes in the process and cutting him. The civilians had taken to throwing whatever they could find and whatever would cause the most damage to the blond. Naruto broke into a run as they were quickly drawing near. He didn't use the chakra sprinting that Kurama had taught him due to the fact that he was supposed to be a little idiot when he was around large groups of people. The angry mob swelled as more people joined in. Naruto was feeling his joyful mask falling, being replaced by his fearful mask. Of course, that was fake as well. Naruto considered it his physical endurance training, seeing as they would hurt him anyway, he didn't see the point in not using it to his advantage. He begged for mercy, told them to stop, all the things that they wanted to here, to make them smile and laugh. He watched every one of the citizens that kicked him, threw things at him, cursed him and spit on him, taking note of each of them before they left. After they were done, he assessed the damage he had sustained. A crack in two of his ribs, and a dislocated shoulder. The ANBU on patrol showed up and noticed me. This one had a cat mask. He picked him up carefully and gently to make sure that he didn't cause him any mare pain.

Quickly and quietly, he jumped to the Sandaime's office, bringing the buoy to his office. "What happened?" The Third's usually calm voice now covered in anger at seeing the boy that the Yondaime left them with to protect us, dying to save the people of this village sacrificing not only his life, but his son as well.

Hatake Kakashi had never seen the Hokage so completely angered before. "It appears that the villagers found him and attacked him after gathering many of them to create a mob. The boy has sustained many injuries, the most prominent being two broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder. Also, there is a chance that he is suffering from internal bleeding as well." He said emotionlessly. Though, he thought, I wondered how he was doing mentally after so much hate from the village that he was protecting.

Naruto had fainted from the pain of his injuries being moved, Kurama quickly looked over the boy it thought of as its own kit. He saw that his life wasn't in danger and started healing the boy of his internal injuries first.

This was going to be a painful existence, especially since this had been happening since he had been old enough to walk around on his own.

Hell, the boy's nurse maid had made an attempt on his life the day he was taken to the hospital as soon as he was left alone. If the head nurse and the Sandaime had come any later,the boy would have been dead already. Kurama wasn't even fully contained, but it stayed with the boy, even though it could leave at any moment. The boy had loosened the seal so that Kurama could feel more comfortable in him, and with that kindness, he had earned the kyuubi's respect and love, even if he was only a five year old at the time.

Now, the boy needed as much love and protection that this demon could give him.


	2. 2 Becoming Gennin!

**"Demon speaking"**

 _ **'Demon thinking'**_

"Human speaking"

 _'Human thinking'_

(Scene change)

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. If you start putting hate in your reviews about how I wrote this, shut up just read a different one then.

* * *

Chapter 1: Becoming Genin

Naruto was heading over to the Academy early to make sure that he made it to the Gennin Exam. Of course, he'd have to try to flunk to keep up his image as the worst shinobi alive. This way, no one would say that he was cheating his way through being a shinobi on Kurama. Naruto hated it when they'd make fun of Kurama and him, even if they were scared of it, it wasn't his fault that some shinobi had controlled Kurama and ordered him to create a tragedy. But they had no idea that while Kurama had been pissed, it wasn't his fault! They were being terrible shinobi, not looking underneath the underneath, resulting in misconception. With their stupidity, they would get themselves killed! Lucky that they were villagers instead of shinobi... Well, most of them anyway.

Naruto made it to the Academy just in time, though he had an infinite number of excuses to use on his favourite teacher, Iruka-sensei, if it came to it. Shikamaru was arguing with Ino, or rather, Ino was shouting at Shikamaru while he just complained about how troublesome women were. Naruto saw Sasuke looking glum again near a window and approached him. "I am so going to beat you in the test this time, teme!" He shouts right in his face, trying to get a different expression than that bored one he saw every time before they spoke. "Just watch! I'm going to be Hokage, and if you're lucky I'll make you my head of the ANBU and send you on the mission to bring back all the strongest S class nuke nins!" Naruto continued on with his idiotic nothings, gaining the attention of everyone, also making the girls that were too close to Sasuke back away from the social poison.

"Thanks, dobe." No matter what people thought of these two, they were best friends. They both saw each other's masks and accepted them. Naruto would help Sasuke with the 'too many stupid fangirls' problem and Sasuke would teach him new things.

Iruka came in and started the tests.

* * *

(After the tests)

"Did you have to make it look so bad, dobe?" Sasuke asked Naruto after the test.

"Hey, you know I excel at looking bad, teme. There is no way that I was going to ruin that by actually passing." Naruto said good naturedly, sending Sasuke a genuine smile. "But, I think that Mizuki-sensei is up to something. He told me that there was a makeup test that I could take, one where all I had to do was steal a scroll." Naruto said with a serious face. "How are your stealth skills, oh great Uchiha Sasuke-sama?" Naruto said with a foxy grin and a humourous bow.

"I do believe that I am the top Genin when it comes to any ninja skill." Sasuke said, grinning slightly from Naruto's humour. No, he wasn't the heartless bastard that many made him out to be. It was just that he was constantly around _fangirls_ who gave a bad name to kunoichi.

Naruto and Sasuke made their way to where Mizuki-sensei told Naruto told them the scroll was. Stealing it was simple enough for Naruto. After all, he did constantly get away with the pranks he pulled on the village, dodging ANBU all the time. So far, the fastest one to catch him was none other than Anko of the Torture and Interrogation Department and that took hours. Still, he didn't want to get on her bad side. The two people on the T & I Department were friends of Naruto's. They were like Naruto's Aunt and Uncle while Sasuke was his brother. Sandaime-jiji-sama was his grandfather and Konohamaru was like his little cousin. Hatake Kakashi had had a few moments with Naruto growing up, but he stopped those a long time ago.

Naruto was just getting to the meeting spot where he saw Iruka-sensei. He sensed that Sasuke was close by as well, but no Mizuki. 'Could this be a real makeup test?'' Naruto thought. He read the scroll a bit before leaving with the scroll. He got into the clearing and put on his joyous mask. "Hi Iruka-sensei! Are you here to collect the scroll from the make up test?" Using a voice that was very happy and victorious, with a hint of pride.

"What make up test? We don't have one, but you just stole the Forbidden Scroll!" Iruka said, watching as the boy's face fell and his smile crumbled. He honestly felt bad for the boy, being hated and beaten up for something out of his control.

"But Mizuki-sensei-" Naruto was cut off because of said shinobi's entrance. "Why, hello Iruka-san. I see that you have uncovered something that is rather... Disturbing." Mizuki said, tilting his head. "Now Naruto, give me the scroll and you'll be an official shinobi."

"Mizuki... you were the spy? Why?" Iruka says, betrayal colouring his voice.

"This monster is allowed to roam freely after all he has done to the village! So, why can't I use him?! He's just another tool, a weapon! We should be allowed to use him as we please! I was just going to kill you later but I changed my mind" Mizuki shouts, a crazy smile on his face and starts attacking Iruka. All the while Naruto pretends to be shocked by the last statement. In all honesty he is a little shocked. Shocked that Mizuki-sensei is this crazy in his hatred of the Kyuubi? "What do you mean... monster? weapon? tool?" Naruto speaks up from the sidelines, fear of what Sasuke was hearing now.

"Oh, you didn't know?-" Mizuki starts.

"DON'T DO THIS MIZUKI!" Iruka roars, he didn't want him to know this young.

"Why not? I'm just telling him what he's going to find out anyway!" He says, grinning maniacally. Sasuke watches this in his hiding place, worry for his etched in his face, wondering what this big secret it anyway. "You wanna know why all the villagers hate you? Why they call you a demon?" Sasuke had noticed this as well, saw how the villagers looked at Naruto, how the only restaurant that really accepted Naruto was Ichiraku Ramen, a stand on the side of the road. "It's because you are a demon. The demon that killed thousands of villagers 12 years ago, the 9 tailed fox, the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" He yelled, throwing a giant shuriken at Naruto. Sasuke was shocked. The demon that had killed thousands of the villagers was Naruto? That was impossible. Naruto was too kind to be that demon.

Iruka jumped in front of Naruto right before it hit him in the back. "Naruto, you aren't the demon, you are both separate entities. Don't let this get you down." Iruka says urgently right before he falls on top of Naruto.

Naruto, frozen from what just happened starts to feel cold. "Sasuke!" He yells. This knocks Sasuke out of his reverie. He jumps out from his hiding place and stands beside Naruto.

"You're siding with the demon? I thought you were better than that Uchiha." Mizuki sneered condescendingly. He laughs, "Poor you, now you can't revive your clan because now I have to kill you too!"

Naruto's bangs are now covering his eyes. Suddenly, he is right in front of Mizuki and punching him in the face. **"That's my kitling"** Kurama says in its female voice in his head. **"Now, show him who's boss."** "I don't care if you insult or threaten me, but attack my friends and I will show you a world of hurt. You crossed the line attacking Iruka, but you dug your grave threatening Sasuke." Naruto says in a deadly cool voice. "Sasuke, please call the ANBU on duty. I will make sure that this nuke nin stays here." Sasuke leaves to do just that, fearing for the idiotic teacher's aid. Iruka wondered how Naruto knew the term for a ninja who abandoned their village.

"Now that that's done..." Naruto makes a hand seal and shouts, "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" In a puff of smoke, hundreds of Narutos appear, ready to attack. They all dog pile Mizuki while the original goes to perform first aid on Iruka. Iruka shifts a bit from the noise and being moved. "Naruto?" Suddenly, he remembers everything and yells, "Get back!" Then, he spots the copies of Naruto and the dogpile. The original Naruto backs away and begins to speak. "This is your punishment. Stop yelling and take it like a shinobi." He says, pouting. Mizuki, being overwhelmed by the Shadow Clones, finds an opening for another attack.

"Well, I'll at least take out Iruka with me!" He shouts gleefully as he throws another of those giant shuriken at the immobile Iruka. Iruka braced for the inevitable hit, but it never came. He opens his eyes and sees that they're in the same position that they were in when Mizuki threw it the first time, but instead, the roles were reversed, Naruto taking the hit for Iruka. And from the blood, he knew that it was the original that had been struck.

"Ha... hahahahahahahaha!" Mizuki started cackling. "I've done what the Fourth could not! I have killed the Kyuubi!" And he continued cackling, until Naruto started speaking again.

"Ha, you call that a throw? Sasuke can do 20x better and he's younger than you!" He said before coughing up some blood. The bunshins of Naruto redoubled their efforts in keeping Mizuki down, being careful as to not completely crush him. They could still try to get the information out of him later. The bunshins tied Mizuki to a tree, making sure he was unarmed and had no possible way of him escaping. Then they took the original and Iruka and leaned them against a tree. Once they were done, Naruto released the jutsu.

"Well Naruto, I have one thing that I want to say to you." Naruto prepared for an insult or curse like the rest of the villagers gave him. "Congratulations, Uzumaki Naruto, you are officially a Genin."


	3. 3 Team Placements

**"Demon speaking"**

 _ **'Demon thinking'**_

"Human speaking"

 _'Human thinking'_

(Scene change)

Disclaimer: Sorry that this was missing in the last two, I completely forgot about them. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! This plot is mine, so if anyone takes it I am _so_ rampaging on them. DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE A TEENAGER!

A/N: Thanks for reading, please rate and review, and tell me who you want the pairing to be: SasuNaru, SaiNaru, LeeNaru or NejiNaru! FYI, this ain't no yaoi, you'll find out more in this chapter. K, Love you, bye! :P

* * *

Sasuke POV:

Sasuke rushed as fast as he could, his speed almost rivaling the shunshin no jutsu, his fear for his friend overwhelming him. As he found an ANBU squad he quickly recounted the events, especially the part where Iruka-sensei had been hit by a giant shuriken protecting Naruto from the psychotic teacher's aid, Mizuki.

When he and the ANBU got to the site, they saw that both Naruto and Iruka-sensei had been bleeding drastically from injuries to their backs, with Mizuki tied to a nearby tree. It appeared that they had dealt with the idiotic chuunin, though sustaining a few injuries.

Naruto was passed out, but he had a hitai ate on his forehead. The only coherent sentence that passed Sasuke's lips was: "Does this mean the dobe passed?" He still had his indifferent mask, and only if you listened carefully did you hear the slight note of concern in Sasuke's voice. He obviously cared about the well being of the young jinchuriki.

* * *

Normal POV:

The ANBU performed first aid on Naruto and Iruka. They took care of Naruto tenderly, all of them having captured him after one of his pranks at least once. They had all known about the demon that was sealed inside of the child, but they all knew the difference between the sealing scroll and the shuriken. All of them thought fondly of the boy, enjoying the pranks as well as the chase afterwards. Of course, the boy had always managed to evade them, but they knew that was pure skill from him. Hell, he hadn't even known the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him until that idiot Mizuki had blabbed and went... you know... psyco.

After they checked both Naruto and Iruka into the hospital, Sasuke went to confront the Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen-sama, about the circumstances of his best friend. He wanted to know the truth about why the villagers hated him, why they seemed to want him to drop dead at any second. Sure, he was a little eccentric for them and would pretend to be absolutely good at nothing but pranks, but he had the quality about him that would even make a cold hearted Uchiha like him want to befriend him.

"Ah, hello Sasuke-kun. What can I do for you today?" The Sandaime said in his gravelly voice.

"I would like to know the truth about why Naruto is hated amongst the village. I know from observing the situation with Mizuki, but I doubt that those were all the facts. I mean, how can Naruto be the Kyuubi when he's our age? Besides, he's a total softie." Sasuke questioned, wanting to hear the truth, wanting to help his friend.

The Hokage sighed. "I guess as you _are_ technically the head of your clan," Sasuke flinched at the statement, then waited for the geezer to continue, "you do have the right to know." The Sandaime gave him a hard stare, as if looking at his ice covered soul. "You mustn't tell Naruto about anything I tell you. It is an S - Class secret of this village."

"I will listen to the information and if I decide whether or not he should know." Sasuke said, thinking that he should be honest since this _was_ the Hokage he was speaking with.

"I guess that is all I can hope to get." Sasuke gave his signature 'hn.' "Then let us start at the beginning. Twelve year ago, the Kyuubi no Kitsune had been ripped out of it's host, a young Uzumaki Kushina. She had fallen in love with a brilliant Namikaze Minato. Not many had known about this, Minato had had many enemies who would try to use his wife against him. Kushina was at a weak state as she was giving birth to her only child. The Kyuubi was ripped out of her and attacked Konoha. Many died that day, but the worst deaths were Kushina and Minato. Kushina had died protecting her baby while Minato had died resealing the Kyuubi into another container. Only one child had been born that day, and only she could contain the Kyuubi."

"What do you mean _she_?" Sasuke asked quietly, dreading the answer.

"Well, when we found the Yondaime's baby, we found that her name was Hoshabi. Sasuke, this is something that Naruto does not know. _He_ is actually a _she._ Sasuke my boy, the Kyuubi is sealed inside of Hoshabi Uzumaki, surname from his mother, jinchuuriki of the strongest of the bijuu, the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

After hearing this, Sasuke hightailed it, trying to get as far as possible to think about this new revelation.

* * *

Two days later, they were having their team placements. Iruka-sensei and Naruto had been released from the hospital, and Iruka-sensei was giving a speech about how he was proud of them, congratulating them all for becoming genin. "Everybody, the new team 7 will be Sakura Haruno," Sakura looked pleased that she was the first to be called. "Sasuke Uchiha,"Sasuke groaned and Sakura cheered while throwing her fist in the air than gave a victory symbol at her rival, Ino Yamanaka. The other girls glared at her, jealous because they all wanted the 'amazing' and 'cool' Sasuke-kun. "And Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto just looked around and nodded. Something was bothering Naruto. Sasuke seemed to be avoiding him recently. The only reason that Naruto could come up with for this was the fact that he'd found out about Kurama. "Your jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

After that, Naruto just zoned out until they were dismissed for lunch and to wait for their jonin senseis to arrive. (All the teams are the same as in the original) Naruto headed over to Sasuke and Sakura, they were his team after all. "Hey guys! Nice to meet you Sakura-san! Hey teme-" but before he could finish his greeting to Sasuke Sakura had clocked him in the jaw and shouted "Don't bother Sasuke-kun!" Naruto and Sasuke looked at their teammate.

 **"You should really just kill her, kit. She'll be useless in a fight."** Kurama says in Naruto's mind. _But if I do, they'll just say I'm a monster and try to get me exiled. I have a better idea..._ Naruto saw an extra special prank in Sakura's future.

"You have realized that I always call him teme and he always calls me dobe and usuratonkachi, right?" Naruto asks, curious of the power that was packed in that punch. ' _She isn't that weak, Kurama. She might actually do well.'_ **"Whatever you say kit."**

"We both call each other names, it doesn't bother us because neither of us really mean it." Sasuke said, in his regular bored and better than you voice.

Sakura had the decency to look ashamed after what she did, but didn't apologize. They ate their lunches silently. The teams were all picked up by their jonin sensei's after lunch, but team 7 was still there 2 hours later waiting for this supposed sensei to arrive.

Suddenly, a man with gravity defying silver hair came through the door reading a smut book called 'Icha Icha Paradise'. Naruto and Sasuke seemed to sweat drop seeing their unimpressive sensei while Sakura started screaming at him for being late and how he was a pervert for liking books like that.

"Okay gakis, meet me on the roof in 5 minutes!" He said happily once Sakura was done. He then poofed from the room, as if we're never there. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, shrugged, then started walking. Sakura followed behind them shortly after.

Kakashi POV:

That boy, Naruto looked just like his deceased sensei. Of course, he was his sensei's child, but he was a carbon copy of him with his whisker marks as the only real difference. It made me sad of the reminder of yet another of my failures. _'And I never really helped this boy, though he was supposed to be like a brother to me...'_ The children arrived two minutes later, with the pink haired one trailing behind the duck butt hair styled boy and the copy of his sensei.

"Okay! Now that we're all here, let's introduce ourselves! I'll go first. My name is Hatake Kakashi, I like many things, I dislike many things, and my dream, well, that's none of your business." His cute little wannabe genin seemed to sweat drop at his introduction.

"So, basically, you're a pervert who likes smut books, from what you seem to be reading," Naruto deadpans. I am about to kill this little brat... Just a step and a slice from my kunai...

"You don't like it when people criticize your smut books from your reaction to dobe's statement," Sasuke continues in his usual bored tone.

"And you want to do some of the stuff you read in those smut books if both of our statements are correct." Naruto finished. To say that Kakashi was shocked was a understatement. His visible eye was a perfect circle at that point and he seemed like his jaw had dropped.

The pink haired girl just looked at her two teammates, she'd known that her team would be awesome with Sasuke-kun on it, but Naruto's observation skills had shown that he was pretty good as well.

"Hahaha... Well, uh, why don't you go next, pinkie?" Kakashi says, he seemed to be recovering from the other two's observations.

"Okay, well, my name is Sakura Haruno, I dislike rapists, lazy people and Ino-pig, I like," she looks at Sasuke, blushes, then starts giggling, "and my dream is," she again looks at Sasuke, blushes, and ends in a giggling fit. "And my dream is..." She looks at Sasuke, lets out a giggle similar to certain grey haired men... (Cue Kakashi and a certain toad sage to sneeze, the latter right before he was beaten by a large group of naked women...)

"Okay then..." This girl was a serious fangirl. Seriously, by now Kushina would have beaten her up. "Your up, Mr. Sunshine." Kakashi says, trying to get over the commotion that has been his new team.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like training and tomatoes, and sometimes the dobe over here," he points at Naruto and he just sticks his tongue out at him. "I dislike traitors and those who don't take training and missions seriously, and my dream- no, its not a dream, because it will happen. My _ambition_ is to kill a certain traitor."

"Sasuke, we talked about this. I'm not going to let you get revenge and kill him until you find the facts out first. He could have been tricked into doing it, or he could have had some really good reasons for doing so." Naruto chatises Sasuke, as if he was his mother and he had had some bad etiquette at a dinner party. Kakashi sweat drops at the scene, mostly because they're both the same age, Sasuke even a few weeks older than him, and Sasuke started pouting. An Uchiha, _pouting._ He would laugh at the scene, if it weren't so strange.

"Don't scold Sasuke-kun! His ambition is probably better than your, you idiot!" Sakura yelled. Again, another sweat drop from everyone else that saw this scene.

"Okay, Blondie, your turn." Kakashi says, trying to process what just happened.

"Okay, well, my name isn't Blondie, it's Naruto. I like ramen, training, and sometimes the teme." He points to Sasuke, and he just gave his signature 'hn', "I dislike traitors, people who kill without reason, rapists, and people who think they are above anyone because of their family or friends, and the three minutes it takes to cook ramen. My dream is to become a successful shinobi that would make my parents proud of me wherever they are." His voice had become soft by the end of his statement, then to lighten the mood, he slid his happy mask onto his face and screamed, "AND THEN I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE AND SHOW EVERYONE HOW GREAT I AM!" successfully brightening the mood.

Sasuke, hearing the code of 'being Hokage,' played along. "Like that's going to happen, dobe, its more likely that I'm going to be Hokage than you." He smirked, making this the first expression other than bored that he'd shown the entire time.

"Yeah! Sasuke would be a much better Hokage than you'd ever be!" Sakura yelled. The others made a point to ignore her.

Kakashi sighed, this was going to be a long day tomorrow when they did the test. "You better not eat breakfast tomorrow, meet me at training ground 7 at 7 o'clock tomorrow morning." And with that, he shunshined away.


	4. 4 The Test!

**"Demon speaking"**

 _ **'Demon thinking'**_

"Human speaking"

 _'Human thinking'_

(Scene change)

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own the Naruto series, if I did the gods would play a bigger role. All rights go to their respective owners, but this plot is mine. Again, DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE A TEENAGER!

A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you like it, please don't flame me, enjoy. Refer to my last statement in the disclaimer if you're even _considering_ flaming me. Sorry for not updating quickly, but school started! Love you, bye! ;P

* * *

Normal POV:

Today is the time for Kakashi's test. Naruto ignores Kakashi's advice and eats a large breakfast. Even if he was going to hurl, at least he would get some nutrients. Despite his love of ramen, Sasuke had made sure that he enjoyed something healthy. So, he had a miso ramen cup with fresh vegetables put in.

Afterwards, he got dressed and brushed his teeth. He made sure that he was at 100% before going for this test. Long ago he'd managed to master the art of stealth and silence. He was so fast, Sasuke said that he was high jonin to low ANBU level. He was able to mask his presence perfectly, even ANBU hadn't been able to sense him. Hell, he'd bet a kage level shinobi wouldn't be able to find him if he really tried. **"Kit, you're going to be late. You should get going soon."** Kurama says. _"Yes, Kurama-tou-san."_ I tell him. You see, recently he told Naruto that he can change his gender at will. Should he decide he wanted to be a female for any reason, he could.

Naruto got there and almost sweat dropped at the scene. That Haruno girl was staring at Sasuke and asking him out for everyday of the month, Sasuke bluntly saying 'no' to her every time. Honestly, even a complete stranger could look at this scene and tell that he wasn't interested.

"YOSH! ARE YOU GUYS READY FO-" Naruto started, but was cut off by Sakura.

"Shut up baka! Learn to be quiet!" Sakura, seeming to want to look like a girl was debating whether she should punch him or not.

"Aww. That wasn't very nice, Sakura-chan, dattebayo!" Naruto says. Giving up on trying to keep herself from hitting him, Sakura punches him in the stomach with all she had while screaming "Who said that you could call me Sakura-chan?!" Ironically, the moment it connected, Kakashi showed up. Naruto didn't even look like it fazed him.

"Hehehe, sorry I'm late, I had to help an old lady across the street!" He opens his eye and sees that Sakura had punched Naruto.

"Now that was just rude, Sakura-chan, 'ttebayo!" Naruto exclaims. Kakashi just looks on, seeing as she'd already gone through with the punch. She started nursing her fist, which caught Kakashi's attention.

"What are you made of? That actually hurt!" Sakura says, her fist stinging because punching him had been like punching a wall full force.

"Well, there is this jutsu that I found that allows you to increase the density of your body, and I thought that would be a good way to brace for your attack. Was that not a good way to make sure that you didn't do that again?" Naruto says, still smiling. (Embrass your inner Sai, Naruto, EMBRASS IT!)

"Also, it's not very good to attack a team mate right before and assignment and or mission." Sasuke says in his usual cool demeanor.

"Of course Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gushes, you could see the hearts in her eyes. She went back to her fangirl ways.

"O-kay then... So for the test, you have to get these bells from me." Kakashi says, getting their attention.

"But there are only two bells! What's the meaning of this?!" Sakura shrieks. Both Naruto and Sasuke cringe at the fangirl's voice.

"As I was saying, you have to try to get these bells from me, and the one who doesn't get one from me gets sent back to the Academy. You have three hours for this test, which begins..." Kakashi looks at the sun, "Now."

Sakura and Sasuke made as much distance as they could from Kakashi to come up with their game plans. Naruto however, just stood there. Once he felt that they were a suitable distance away, he spoke. "You do realise that you're not supposed to pass a team without all three members, correct?" Naruto asked, completely serious.

"Well then, I guess you understand the point of this test then." Kakashi was impressed that this newly minted genin knew of such a thing. He had heard the rumors about this so called 'deadlast.' He could've always been seen smiling, though with him not smiling right now, he was a ferocious sight. He had a body built for power, but at the same time had a body built for speed. He truly the best of both his parents.

" I'm sure you have realised that I am much different than my report card states." Naruto makes a hand sign. _'That idiot!'_ Thought Sakura. She had stayed close enough that she could see, but she hadn't heard a thing. Sasuke had done the same on the other side of the clearing. His thoughts differed from Sakura's greatly, however. _'This makes you wonder what the dobe has planned.'_ "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto yells, creating 40 clones and mixing into the fray of them. They all attack at once, slowly all getting dispelled. They got a few good hits in. Unbeknownst to anyone, one bunshin hengēd into a set of bells just like the ones that Kakashi had shown them, then did a kawarimi with the real bells. Once Kakashi was done with the clones, Naruto retreated. Kakashi wondered what he was doing, then set out for another target. He sensed the girl almost immediately, she wasn't masking her chakra.

"I wonder who I should get next..." Kakashi said aloud, then shunshined away, deciding to give the brats a chance. Also, he really wanted to continue his book without anyone bothering him. Sakura started plotting when suddenly she was grabbed from behind. A hand covered her mouth as she struggled to fight back.

"You really shouldn't be thrashing this much, Sakura-chan!" Naruto says from behind her. She stops her thrashing. " Thanks, you almost dispelled me!" The Naruto bunshin said. "So, boss has this plan..." As the bunshin tells Sakura the plan, she believes that this 'boss' he speaks of is Sasuke. At the same time, the original is talking to Sasuke about his plan.

"So, you agree?" The two Narutos ask simultaneously. Both agreed and jumped away from each other.

Two hours later, everything was set up. "Alright... And... Go." Naruto says, starting the plan.

"I guess I should start rounding up those kiddies now." Kakashi sighs, he was thinking about what the kids might have done to each other by now. Suddenly, he's got two of the kiddies right in front of him. And two behind him... And two on either side... One of them must have cast a genjutsu on him, cause there was no way that genins like them could work together _and_ do jutsus while he was none the wiser.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Kakashi calls out to the forest, flaring his killing intent. He didn't want to have a team, but he was the only jonin not doing any kind of responsible shit.

Naruto POV:

 _'Woah... He's insane, is he trying to give us heart attacks? I mean, if I wasn't used to killing intent, I swear I would have dropped.'_ 'Thump' _'Looks like golden boy here couldn't take it...'_ I pick him up and silently take him to a safer place. Once he's at a nice spot, I create a shadow clone, then henge's into Sasuke. It's good that I already figured him out, otherwise I would have had to fail this test.

"We're coming, Hatake-sensei!" I say in a sickly sweet voice, and make my bunshin-henged- Sasuke glare at me. I can already tell that he's going to try to kill me during this test, everyone tries to kill me if they get the chance. It's just a natural occurance. But, such is his life. *sigh*

I rush in and give him a flying kick. My clone yells angrily from the background, "Dobe! You're supposed to wait for me you baka!" "Sorry, got caught up in the moment!" I yell back. My henged clone Sasuke sends a fire jutsu at him. "Monkey see, monkey do!" I yell, signaling for Sakura to launch the kunai and shuriken at Kakashi while my clone and I jump away. Luckily, she hadn't been close enough to actually feel the full brunt of this jounin's killing intent. All the shinobi tools launch at the lazy jounin. After they are all launched, we see the teacher blow up into a puff of smoke.

"Time's up! You all fail!" Kakashi yells from behind us, looking at the sky.

"What?! Sakura screeches. "I put up with this idiot for nothing?!" Kakashi raises his eyebrow at the girl's treatment of the boy who seems to be nothing but kind to her.

My Sasuke clone heads into the forest to get the real Sasuke for this last part of the test. While Kakashi is distracted by the crazy screeching banshee, the real Sasuke comes and just stands where the clone was. Once he's in place, I clear my throat. "Well, that was amusing, however, we passed." Kakashi's eye widens slightly, and Sakura just looks confused. I sigh and reach into my pocket and pull out the bells that I stole from him earlier. I jingle them slightly. Kakashi immediately retrieves the bells that were in his pocket. Once they are out, they dispel and he looks shocked at having lost them.

"When?" Is all Sakura and Kakashi say, I pretend to not notice the dark aura that seems to be growing out of Sakura.

"Stole them while I was pestering Kakashi with a bunch of clones. Amazing what you can do with kawarimi when you really try." I say, shrugging. Sakura slowly walks up to me, her dark aura growing exponentially.

"So, you made us do that work for nothing..." When she gets in punching distance, I do that density shifting jutsu again. I think she may of broken a bone after that hit...

"So, Naruto, who are you giving the second bell to?" Kakashi asks. Sakura and Sasuke didn't seem to have thought about that.

What is going to happen? Who will Naruto choose? R&R, please!


	5. 5 Missions and Releasing the Seal

**!"Demon speaking"**

 _ **'Demon thinking'**_

"Human speaking"

 _'Human thinking'_

(Scene change)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, if I did, Naruto would be female and be completely OP. All rights go to their respective owners, but this plot is mine. Again, DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE A TEENAGER!

A/N: Thanks for reading. Just telling you, I was really depressed when I wrote this chapter, so sorry if it sounds depressing. I just like the type of story that makes you truly feel what the characters are feeling, so I tried to do that with this chapter. Love you, bye!

* * *

Normal POV:

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura were staring at him, waiting for Naruto's decision.

' _I dont't want to be on a team with this idiot_ _! But if I don't take it, I'll have to be on a team with that idiot... But I don't want to be on a team with that idiot either! Argh! What do I do?'_ Sakura thought. (A/N: FYI, I kind of dislike Sakura...)

 _'The dobe will pick me. We are best friends, even if I don't admit it.'_ Was all Sasuke thought.

 _'What will happen when he has to choose between his teammates? Him being sensei's son, I wouldn't doubt that he'd pick the most logical decision, being Sasuke. But then again, he is the son of the Red Death as well, a kunoichi known to make many emotional decisions... Grrrr... Why did you have to choose such a confusing, spontaneous partner, Sensei?! This makes predicting what he'll do harder...'_ Kakashi thought.

All three were knocked out of their reveries by Naruto. "I'll give the bell to..." Naruto starts, Kakashi and Sakura lean in. "Both of you!" Naruto says with one of his signature smiles. Kakashi anime fell, Sakura looked over joyed and Sasuke looked like he was going to rip a hole through Naruto.

Sasuke walks up to Naruto and leans into his ear. "Dobe, you're going to leave me with _her?_ I thought we were going to graduate together!" Sasuke hissed to Naruto, pissed that he was ditching him.

"Don't worry, I had a contingency plan. And if that failed, look at the bright side! You'd have a teammate that would, quite literally, _die_ for you." Naruto says. Kakashi had just zoned in at the words _contingency plan_.

"What is this contingency plan you speak of?" Kakashi says, starting to fear the worst. '` _What could he have done to make me pass him?'_

"Hey, can you look at the cover of your book? I mean, without the paper part." Naruto asks, smirking. A cold bead of sweat slid down Kakashi's back. The other two just watched the exchange, Sasuke understanding what his bestie had done. Kakashi did as he was told and saw that his book wasn't a copy of Jiraiya's book anymore; no, it was a cook book. As Sasuke saw what had happened, he smirked as well. Sakura just gaped in the background. (If you want to see her face, I'll place a link. This is pretty much her face...  albums/Naruto/sakura/naruto_ ?=123)

"Dobe, I'll say this once. You made a good plan." Sasuke says. Naruto smiles and holds up the real book.

"Now, if you want your book to live happily and go back to you, pass all _three_ of us!" Naruto said with a creepy smile that gave everyone a shiver, even Sasuke. Kakashi tried to get it back, but Naruto was just too fast for him. "Sasuke, if you could please send me a fire jutsu?" Naruto requests. Kakashi looks like he is close to tears.

"No, no, NO! FINE! YOU ALL PASS!" Kakashi yells. Naruto throws his book at him.

"A pleasure doing business with you." Naruto says. Then, he bursts out laughing. "Did you see his face, teme? It was hilarious! Hahahahahahaha!" He laughs maniacally. Sasuke smirks, chuckling a bit at what had happened.

"What the hell, baka? The bells I sorta understand, but how did you manage to steal his precious book from him?!" Sakura the banshee shrieks.

"One thing before I answer your question, Sakura-chan..." Naruto says slowly. "IF YOU SHRIEK ONE MORE TIME, _I_ AM GOING TO PUNCH _YOU_!" He yells loudly. Sakura seems to shrink at him yelling at her and tears up. "I apologize if that was rude, but we can not be proper ninja's if we are so loud and our hearing may be damaged, and that may cost us our lives in the missions to come." Naruto says in a quiet, professional tone, her face stoic.

 _'She's talking professionally, she must have hit her limit... i guess it makes sense though, her hearing is more sensitive.'_ Sasuke thought, already referring to Hoshabi as a female rather than a male.

And with that, the genins left the jonin to wallow in self pity while he kept muttering about 'stupid blondes' and 'sensei just had to make a prankster' and 'this is going to be so much work' etc.

* * *

(Time skip to the Missions now!)

Naruto POV:

We've been doing the D-rank missions, I swear we've been sent out to catch Tora, the Fire Daimyo's wife's cat, at least 23 times now. I don't really mind, Tora was always a nice kitty to me. However, Sakura and Sasuke were another story with the cat. They always ended up getting mauled when the tried to get near the cat.

"This is sooooo boring! Can't we do something more interesting?" Sakura complained. She loved being with 'her Sasuke-kun' but, she really was getting tired of all the baby sitting, cat wrangling, and cleaning.

"Why don't we ask Kakashi and jiji-san for a better job then?" I said cheerfully. I was keeping this persona no matter what. **"Just be careful, Naruto. I know I can always heal you, but I don't want to have to heal anything too bad. It'd make me worry."** Kurama says in Naruto's mind. ' _It's no problem. C-rank missions are usually not all that bad, unless they suddenly become higher ranked ones.'_ Naruto told the fox.

"I don't know..." Sakura said thoughtfully. I thought that maybe she had finally been broken from that fangirlish habit of hers until she practically gushed, "What do you think Sasuke-kun?" With hearts in her eyes. Honestly, why do I even try to get her out of her fangirl ways? I never liked her as more than a friend. I do seem to have a fondness toward dark, night black hair, and eyes that drag you down into the darkest parts of him... No! I'm a straight boy! I'm not giving anyone anymore to mock me about!

"Hn." Is all Sasuke said. I knew he really was getting bored of all the D-ranks as well anyway, so I just dragged the two of them to the meeting place on the bridge, where we were purposely late, with Kakashi already there.

"You're late! What took you three so long?!" Kakashi yelled at them. Sakura was going to answer, but me being me, looked at her and Sasuke with a mischievous and evil glint in my eyes.

I did Kakashi's signature eye smile, scratched the back of my head and started to wave my other hand like he did whenever he was late, doing my best impression of him. "Ma, ma, I'm sorry, there was this dolphin that stole my keys, and then there was this old lady who needed help crossing the road, and we'd decided to come together today, and before we knew it, the time had just flown by!" Sakura cracked up, and Sasuke, trying to mask his emotions, and somewhat succeeding, gave a low chuckle at his best friend's antics.

"LIAR!" Kakashi screamed at us. Then, he seemed to understand what had happened. They'd just pulled a Kakashi on _the_ Kakashi. He'd taught them well... he cleared his throat, getting out of Sakura's part of the routine. "Well, let's get on with it then... Let's go talk to the Hokage about your next mission." He said, everyone was groaning inwardly. I hated these missions, I had taken them when I had free time, just to train and get out of boredom.

We walk to the Hokage's office, and Kakashi does the traditional bow that all chuunin and higher do for the Hokage. I just jumped over to the Hokage, him being my only family to me after all.

"Jounin Kakashi Hatake, reporting for duty. I would like to request a-" Kakashi was interrupted by Sasuke, Sakura and I at the same time.

"C-ranked mission." We all stated, Sasuke and I appearing indifferent, Sakura looking somewhat nervous.

"Jiji-san, I feel that we are ready for a C-ranked mission. We have already completed more than the necessary amount of D- ranks, as Kakashi has already made us do 50 D-ranks as of yesterday, 23 of which we had to catch Tora, who really does not enjoy being gripped roughly and or tightly." I surmise, both of his teammates nodding.

"Well, that is true, but you've only been genin for three and a half months! But, there is a fairly simple C-ranked mission that no one has taken yet..." The Hokage looked very thoughtful. "Okay. You're mission will be to escort bridge builder, Tazuna, to Wave Country." He said, finally. "But first, since you have your first C-rank mission Naruto, I think that I will be able to finally remove **that** seal from you..."

 **"That even makes me wonder, kit... Is he removing** _ **my**_ **seal?"** Kurama asked, in his male form yet again. _'But... you're my only true family! I don't want you to leave me!'_ **'Kit, I'd just get a physical body and train you even harder, I'd still be here for you..."**

"What seal, jiji-san?" I sound like a lost child. Kakashi also thought that the boy having a seal on him was strange, as he tried to think of any seals that may be on the boy.

"Wait, you certainly don't mean _**that**_ seal, Hokage-sama?!" Kakashi cried. I had no idea what he meant, thoguh I really wanted too.

"Kai!" The Hokage yelled. Suddenly, Naruto was basically in his Oiroke no Jutsu form, with a smaller bust. The clothes clung to him more, though Kakashi, Sakura and I looked confused.

"Jiji, why did you out me in my Oiroke no Jutsu form? Are you a closet pervert like Ebisu-san?" My voice, now more feminine and soft. Kakashi looked a little flustered and confused, Sasuke looking somewhat shocked, and Sakura... was screaming like the banshee she is.

"WHAT THE HELL?! STOP THAT JUTSU AT ONCE! YOU ARE MOCKING ALL THE WOMEN HERE!" I think that she is not human sometimes.

"I told you that if you yelled one more time _I_ would punch _you_ , correct?" I said in a positively frosty voice. Sakura blanched, then nodded. "So, what do you think I'm going to now?" I ask her, my voice never faltering.

"Y-you're a baka, so-" She starts, but I interrupted her.

"Wrong answer!" I yell as she goes flying out the window, which was luckily open. "Whew, I've been wanting to do that for months." Clapping the dust off my hands, I finally as the question that's eating at me. "So, what was that seal you were removing, jiji? And why am I a girl now?"

"That's because you were born a girl, Naruto. Or should I say..." The Hokage says, smiling at the truly radiant girl before him. I start lidding all the betrayal and hurt over not being notified of this before hand...

"Hoshabi."


	6. 6 Nami no Kuni I

**"Demon speaking"**

 _ **'Demon thinking'**_

"Human speaking"

 _'Human thinking'_

(Scene change)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, if I did, Naruto would be a god. That's right, I said that he'd be a GOD! All rights go to their respective owners, but this plot is mine. Again, DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE A TEENAGER!

A/N: Thanks for reading. Rate and review, I would love for some constructive criticism, as I am still just learning. This is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry if this is really bad writing. BTW, Hoshabi means Radiant Sun, and I think that is what Naruto is for the village without them actually knowing it. Love you, bye!

* * *

Naruto / Hoshabi POV:

So... I'm a girl, I was sealed and henged into looking like a boy, my real name is Hoshabi... Go with the flow, I can deal later, right now I have my first C-ranked mission on the line right now.

"So, I've been a girl this whole time jiji? I guess that means I'm a tomboy..." I say calmly, thinking about what this entails. "Wait, does this mean I have to get bras? And have that one week of the month where girls get pissed or sad over everything?!"

As I go off about all the problems that will now affect me, Sasuke looks at my body. It seems that my hair is long as a girl. The Oiroke no Jutsu must be the reason for that. I guess it isn't actually a technique for turning men into sexy girls, but rather, a technique that releases seals for short amounts of time.

"Anyway, Hoshabi you will have to learn about being a girl now. Kurenai will teach you about it as I am male as is your sensei and it would not be right for us to teach with our limited knowledge on the female species from books alone." Sarutobi said. "Anyway, you will be escorting a bridge builder to Wave Country."

"If I am a girl now, does that mean I can speak my thoughts a little more clearly, jiji?" I asked.

"If you are so inclined to, then yes." The Hokage grinned. Whatever could _Naruto_ say that was out of the ordinary?

Boy, was he shocked.

"Then, I suggest you look deeper into this. Wave has been in poor standings as of lately, as a business tycoon has been trying to take control of the country. According to what I have heard, the tycoon is a shipping company but has many under the table businesses as well such as selling women and children and sometimes men. He usually has some samurai with him as bodyguards and hires rogue nin to do his dirty work. IF this 'bridge builder' is making a large bridge out of the country or improving the country, it is likely that said tycoon will send hired hands after him." Hoshabi concluded. Everyone in the room was staring at her, even the ANBU who were supposed to stay hidden.

 **"Haha, kit look at their faces! It's hilarious!"** Kurama laughed in her head.

Jiji was the first to recover. "What do you suggest we do then, Hoshabi?"

"I suggest that we as genin do it, as we are likely the only ones who will do it cheaply enough that he can manage, and I suggest that we remain on alert. We may be able to bring another jonin with us to make sure that it is safe, while at the same time being inconspicuous. This way, it seems we just have another instructor because of our 'precious Uchiha' who's on our team." I say thoughtfully. No one would be able to say that I'm not smart. In truth, Naruto hadn't been stupid either. He just wanted to create a defence to make sure no one could hurt her emotionally again.

"Okay. Send in Tazuna!" The Sandaime called out. A moment later, an old pot bellied man with the stench of alcohol surrounding him came in.

"These are the supposed ninja that are going to be escorting me? I bet I could knock them over myself!" The man, Tazuna says. He continues to dig his hole even deeper, as he starts rounding on Hoshabi. "That shorty doesn't even look like she could hurt a fly!" He pointed to me. Sasuke and Sakura ( who returned a few minutes ago)'s eyes narrow at the fat, old, drunk man and I... I was getting pissed. I was leaking more killing intent than Kakashi did when they did the bell test. Tazuna seems to feel the heat that was being directed at him. Him insulting me wasn't a big deal, I was used to it. But bring my height and friends into the equation... He were going to die.

My hair split into nine sections resembling the Kyuubi's tails. It seemed as if there was fire behind her, making her look like the 9 tails in human form, because... well, she was in a way technically. _'She's just like her mother...'_ Kakashi and the Sandaime sighed in their heads, missing her. "I understand that you need help for your village, I understand that you want to revive your country. But is underestimating and insulting your only hope truly the way to go about it? I mean, you lied about the job request and we could kill you right here just for that. I highly doubt that you would be of any use to Nami no Kuni in pieces. It is true that you desperately need help, but criticizing the people you hired is a very bad idea." I said in a calm and deadly voice. _'She is so similar to her father that way...'_ Kakashi and the Sandaime thought.

Tazuna was officially freaked out. 1) This little girl that seemed harmless is making me want to run and hide, 2) she seems to know about how I was trying to get a cheaper price for a very dangerous task, and 3) she's freaking scaring me with that thing she's doing with her hair.

Tazuna seemed to start breaking down. "You don't understand, if I don't complete this bridge Nami no Kuni will fall just like our ninja village did!" He seemed to be going into hysterics. "He already killed my son in law _in front of his step son!_ He's been taking all the prettier women and children and selling them! What am I supposed to do, TELL ME!" He screamed. "Uzushiogakure was our only hope, but then they were destroyed by Iwa and Kumo and-" *SLAP*

 **"This is the best show ever! We got to hit the crazy old man!"** Kurama cheered in her head.

He suddenly stopped. Everyone looked at me, I was releasing the calming pulse I'd been working on. "Calm down. We have accepted your job request." I said firmly. "We are partially the reason why you do not have a ninja village to rely on, but you should have come up with something to better defend yourselves earlier. As my mother was the heiress to Uzushiogakure, I will do my damned best to free your village. Uzushio was Konoha's sister, it dying because Iwa and Kumo had prepared for so long for that attack." I said. Then suddenly, the air around me turned dark and I smiled a cruel smile that sent shivers up even the stuck up Uchiha's spine. " _ **But,**_ _insult me or my comrades again, and I will destroy you."_

They all thought the same thing: _Remind me not to piss_ _her_ _off..._

 _Time skip_ \- 3 hours later

They were all heading to Wave as I noticed a puddle. _Enemy ninja..._ I prepared for the worst, arming myself before anything else. I brought took the silver with golden designs katana from one of my sealing scrolls under my clothes. I was aware of the two enemy nins that were following us.

A battle cry was heard, then two men with chains appeared and ripped Kakashi to shreds. I hadn't noticed the well placed kawarimi Kakashi used, and went into a red haze. "That's one down, brother." One man said.

"Now all we have to deal with are these small fry." The other one smirked.

"You just... killed him..." I said slowly and quietly, guilt making my stomach churn and anger burning through my veins. My eyes started to tear up.

"HA! The little girl is starting to cry! Let's drag her's out the longest, brother!" The first one yelled. Sasuke saw the signs that Naruto - no, Hoshabi - was losing control of her killing intent. He dragged Sakura and Tazuna out of the way. Sakura was too busy swooning at the fact that he was pulling to her to notice the anger that was right in front of her and Tazuna looked like he was getting scared of these rougue ninja. He rolled his eyes. As soon as the two attackers felt it, they froze in their conversation, for the first time fearing for their lives. The masochists were getting scared of the smallest in the group.

My bangs covered my eyes. "You... killed my sensei..." I took a step towards the two idiots. "Killed one of the few people who accept me..." Another step, my voice getting louder. "Killed one of my precious people..." I was yelling, I didn't care. They'd taken from me someone that I thought was important. My eyes changed to a deep red and seemed to glow. The wind picked up around me, uprooting a few trees and scaring the shit out of them. Fire appeared and launched itself at the two. The earth strapped them in place, and it seemed that water was blocking them from seeing anything.

Right before anything actually hit them, they fainted from fear and Kakashi stopped me. "It's okay, Hoshabi. I'm right here." Kakashi said, holding my hand. He was serious, and I was reassured of his presence. I released the elements, letting them fall and extinguish and rushed to hug him.

"Don't do that again. You scared me, Kakashi - sensei." I said, hugging him tightly. He pet my head. Even if she was smart and strong, she was still a child. "Try not to let anyone even _look_ like they killed you, okay?" I said softly and sniffling. In the background, Sasuke seemed to stiffen. (A/N: He was totally jealous!)

"Well, let's continue. It's good we knew about this before hand, otherwise I'd have killed you myself by now." Kakashi said seriously to Tazuna. "Endagering my cute little genin is a serious no-no for me." I was still hugging him, so he looked like more of a protective older brother than anything else.

They continued on, walking to the lake they'd have to cross. I'd been staying near Kakashi to reassure myself that he was there and that I wasn't imagining him. "So, what was that Hoshabi?" Kakashi asked. He'd been wondering how she did that without any hand seals. He'd seen the way that her eyes had turned red, and was wondering what that'd been all about.

"Well, my little friend thought that it would be nice to always be able to defend myself really quickly, so he thought that it'd be a good idea to give me this ability. It's an ability that only comes to few, it's rarer than even kekkai genkai in a sense. I only want to use it for my precious people though." I said. Kakashi noticed the beautiful katana at my waist.

"What's that?" He asked. She truly was a mystery, one he wanted to unravel.

"A present from hokage-jiji. At the age of 7 I thought that it would be interesting to learn the sword. I figured it out and found some Uzumaki scrolls on it, and mastered it at the age of 11. Jiji gave it to me for my 11th birthday." She said. She started smiling at the memory. "That was the one year I was able to hide from the mob. I was with jiji all night that night."

They got camp set up, I was taking first watch for the night, thinking about what was happening. I guess I was opening up to my team. **"Do you think it's time to tell them about me?"** Kurama asked _. 'I don't know. How do you think they'll react?'_ I ask him. **"If they are truly your friends, they will accept you and me."** _'And if they don't?'_ **"I find a way to get out of here and give them a beat down, demon style~"** Kyuubi sang. _'_ **"Besides, Kakashi and the Uchiha"** He spat the name out. **"already know, you've just gotta tell pinkie there."** _'You're right, I'll tell her in the morning.'_


	7. 7 Nami no Kuni II

**"Demon speaking"**

 _ **'Demon thinking'**_

"Human speaking"

 _'Human thinking'_

(Scene change)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, if I did, Naruto would kill the elders. Sakura would get beat up too, because she is so mean. All rights go to their respective owners, though the plot is mine.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Rate and review, I would love for some constructive criticism. Be nice, treat others as you'd like to be treated, and vent your anger on things that make sense to vent anger out on. Love you, bye!

* * *

Hoshabi POV:

"Sakura, can we talk?" I ask her. She kinda glares at me. _'Does she hate me for being a girl? "_ This may not be the best time, but I want to tell you a secret, because we're on the same team, and we are supposed to trust each other fully and-"

"Just spit it out already!" Exclaimed Sakura. It seemed that she was irritated by Hoshabi's rambling.

"Well, you know how I was always mistreated by the village? How they'd always beat me, glare at me, avoid me and insult me?" Sakura nodded, and she realised that she'd done all of that, her parents saying that that was a good thing while her doing it to anyone else got her a scolding. "Well, that's because... 12 years ago... You know how the Nine Tails attacked Konoha?" Again, Sakura nodded. Why wouldn't she know? She was the most knowledgeable in the group, and there was a festival for the anniversary it was killed every year. "Well, the story went a bit differently. The Yondaime did defeat the 9 Tails, but he had to give up his life to _seal_ it inside an infant." Shocked realisation covered Sakura's face as she pieced it together. I prepared for her to hit me, scream at me, insult me. I'd seen her mother in the mob that beat me too many times to think that she wouldn't.

Instead of any of those though, she walked up to me, bangs covering her eyes. I prepared myself for the hits I thought were imminent. Instead, she hugged me and cried for me. "I am so sorry! I had no idea!" She cried. "And you were the one who cheered me up after being teased by those bullies... I had no idea!" She continued to sob.

 **"I told you that if they were truly your friends they'd understand."** Kurama said lovingly in her head. _'You were right. Thank you,_ _kaa-san._ _'_ She said in her mind. It was true, she was a lot like a mother and father to me, and I truly thought that she/he was family. **"Anytime, kit."**

They went back to camp, smiling and chatting as if they were the bestest of friends.

They continued on their trip when Kyuubi and I noticed something in the bushes. I was a sensor, I knew it was a male with the Hyoton kekkai genkai. I decided to allow him to watch them until I found him to be hostile. When we got to the lake, I heard something cutting the wind and getting closer to us. "Everyone, get down!" Kakashi yelled, I was already tackling Tazuna to the ground.

"Looks like we've got some wannabe ninjas with here." A man says. He has his face covered with bandages and is standing on the sword that just came at us.

I glare at him. "Zabuza Momichi. Ex-shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Bloody Mist, graduated before he even entered the Academy and killed all of his upperclassmen. Known for attempting to kill the Mizukage before the civil war even started." I look him up and down. "S-ranked nukenin. Noticeable characteristics: his sword the Kubikiribocho he carries all the time and talks to." I try to lighten the mood and relax my teammates, (although it's true as it's been seen a few times) and it works, Sasuke kinda chuckles at the last part, and Sakura giggles a little bit.

Zabuza glares at the last part, but none the less smiles. "I guess I really am well known. To see that this baby knows about me, I'm touched." Kakashi looks a little murderous himself right now, thinking about how to torture this guy. "I see you, Sharingan no Kakashi. I'm not surprised that they beat the Demon Brothers with you there."

"What is the point of all this?" Kakashi asks. Honestly, I want to know what his skills are. If Kiri's 7 Great Swordsmen were even half as great as they say, he's a damned hard guy to fight.

"Just give me the bridge builder, and I'll leave you alone." Zabuza says, but behind his bandages he was smiling. He wanted a challenge, someone to test his skills on.

"Sorry, can't do that. 'Those who break the rules are scum,' and everything." Zabuza and Kakashi get into ready positions. Zabuza does a jutsu that makes mist appear all around them, blocking both scent and sight. As he lists off all the different points he could use to kill us, I watch relaxed. I knew the trick to this. Kyuubi had shown me how to use all kinds of jutsus, this being one of them. Suddenly, a mizu bunshin of Zabuza comes up from behind me. I quickly throw a shuriken behind me and continue to watch the area, making sure that Tazuna was kept safe. Suddenly, the fog starts to clear and we can see Zabuza with a hand inside an orb of water with Kakashi inside of it. "Run! Get the client to safety!" Kakashi yells at us.

"Can't do that, sorry. 'Those who break the rules are scum,'" I say, and Sasuke and Sakura finish in sync. "But, those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum.'"

"Sorry, Zabuza-san, but this will be your end." I say cheerfully. He sends his water clones at us, but as soon as they hit land, I let my control over water make them burst. Carefully, I make it seem as if that was done because of not enough chakra in the bunshins. As he creates more and uses more of his chakra for them, I continuously let them burst as they hit land. All the while, I am absorbing the chakra and walking on water towards him. As soon as the clones get within a 10 metre radius of me, they burst. I walk right up to Zabuza as he tries to cleave me in half with his zanbatou. I simply jump over it and remove his other hand from the orb of water surrounding my sensei by punching him in the chest. "I'll be taking him." As soon as Kakashi gets his footing on the water, I let him go. "I'll just let you finish this, Kakashi-sensei." I say cheerfully. Before I leave I glare at Zabuza and let my killing intent go wild. He shivers at the sheer amount being directed at him. My hair splits into 9 tails again and you could almost see the image of the 9-tails behind me. "Enjoy." I say, lacing my tone with the same killing intent.

I walk back to land with Sasuke and Sakura. They hadn't seen the image of the 9-tails or heard me, but they'd felt the killing intent. We watch as the fight continues, Kakashi had long since released his Sharingan. As Kakashi is about to kill Zabuza, a hunter nin from Kirigakure shows up and 'eliminates' him with senbon. He doesn't even try to destroy the body, just runs away with it. Shortly after, Kakashi faints from chakra exhaustion.

"Tazuna-san, please direct us to your humble home, please." I say, holding Kakashi on my back. Tazuna takes us there as Sasuke and Sakura follow behind him, beside me. Tazuna just keeps talking and talking and talking until we finally get there.

"We're back! And I brought this amazing ninja back with me!" Tazuna yells happily into the house. A beautiful woman with long black hair comes to the front and hugs him.

"Welcome home, Father!" She says. A little boy could be seen as we walk in and I see a little boy and make an effort to smile at him. He just "hmph"ed and ran into the house. "Is he going to be okay? What happened?" The woman asks.

"Well, your father tried to trick us, which we could have killed him for, and we were assigned to the task of helping him." Sasuke says bluntly. The woman hits her father upside the head before apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, but thank you for still coming to help us. I can give you food and shelter as you complete this job. Here, bring him in. We have two rooms for visitors." The woman says. "My name is Tsunami, and welcome to Wave."

They all help out and Kakashi wakes up shortly. "I have an exercise for you three." He says, after a while. I was hugging him again and sitting on his lap, making sure that he didn't get up. He just wrapped his arms around my stomach. "You guys are going to learn how to climb a tree." Sasuke and Sakura fall anime style at that.

"What he means is he wants us to climb a tree without our hands, using chakra to stick our feet to the tree. I got jiji-san to teach me that to help me hide from angry villagers after they decided to- never mind, it isn't important." I say. "Kakashi-sensei, you just stay here, I'll go show them how it's done." I get up from his lap and move to go out. "Come on! It really depends on chakra control, so if you guys can't beat me there I'll make you treat me to ramen!" I yell running out the door. This causes both Sakura and Sasuke to burst into a run to the forest.

When we get there, I find a small clearing and stop. I start to walk up the tree and walk until I'm hanging upside down from a branch. I use a little extra chakra to make sure my clothes don't go upside down. "Okay, so you need to find just the right amount of chakra to climb the tree. Too much, you fly off the tree and make a small explosion. Too little, you fall off the tree. Mark the highest you got with a kunai. Later!" I tell them. I jump down from the tree and walk back to the house. I help out Tsunami with her household things to do and make an effort to get along with her son, who I found out was called Inari. After a while, I seal the door and windows with some easy seals that make people not want to go into the room. I go up to a sleeping Kakashi and quickly cover with my hands with some healing chakra. I give him about half of my reserves and heal his leg, which was broken in the skirmish with Zabuza. "So... Is it just me, or do you think that Zabuza is still alive?" I ask Kakashi.

"He's alive. Now that I think about it, it's highly likely that that hunter nin was his accomplice and likely put him in a death like state. Hunter nin are taught to dispose of the bodies on spot no matter who is watching." Kakashi says.

I nod, accepting his reasoning. I was getting tired and I didn't want to go to the other room. He'd always been like a big brother to me, so I just curl up beside him to go to sleep. "Good night, Kakashi-sensei." I say quietly as I drift off to sleep. It'd been a long day.

* * *

A while later, Tsunami and Kakashi coax me awake. "It's time for dinner. C'mon!" Kakashi chirped. We eat dinner in a peaceful silence until Inari decides to break it. "Why do you even try? Gato is going to kill all of you anyway! He already killed our hero!" He yelled.

"It's not nice to yell at people while they are eating Inari." I tell him calmly.

"You won't be able to beat him, you'll all die!" Inari continues.

"Everyone dies at some point, why not die for a good reason?" I try to placate him, trying to make him calm down,If anything, it just makes it worse though. My eyes had been going dimmer and dimmer with every word.

"You don't get it! I bet you haven't seen any death at all!" He screams at the ninja. Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke just watch the exchange.

Something kinda seems to get lost from Hoshabi's eyes as her ever-present smile leaves her face. "You can't say that."

"And why not? I bet it's true! You have all your friends around you, you guys don't have a hard life!" Inari yelled.

Hoshabi chuckles darkly at this. It slowly becomes hysterical and echoes through the silent house. "We haven't had hard lives? If I may share your stories?" Hoshabi asks, looking at Kakashi and Sasuke. They both nod slightly. "Kakashi-sensei watched one of his teammate get crushed during the 3rd shinobi war, and he had to kill his other teammate to make sure that the demon inside her didn't destroy our village. Later, his teacher died fighting another demon." Kakashi hangs his head slightly in despair. I go and sit on his lap again. "Sasuke's entire family was killed right in front of him by his own brother. I was there as well, as Itachi nearly killed me as well, stabbing me in the side." Sasuke winces and looks at her at the last part.

"And lastly me, well you could say I have the worst story. Every year since I was four years old, I've gotten beaten to a near-death state on my birthdays. I hadn't done anything, it's just something that was out of my control happened and they use me as a scapegoat. Every year, I got beaten. I was spit on, cursed, threatened, hell, they even raised the price on everything _just for me._ I was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of 3, when I learned to run. I was stabbed by glass and metal alike, all at the tender age of four. When I think of it, I remember that I got the henge on me because I was nearly raped at the age of 5. That day, and a lot more from that day on, I saw the ANBU that were assigned to protect me kill the villagers that beat me badly. Sometimes, the ANBU didn't do anything. Sometimes, there were holes in the schedule and they arrived a bit late. That was my childhood. I didn't even have anyone who I could lean on until the age of 8, when I met the first person other than jiji to reach out to me." I give Inari a hard stare. "I didn't have a family like you have. I didn't have a village that cared about me. I had people who wished for my death my whole life." I walked away, not noticing that the adults were in tears, even Kakashi. I didn't notice Sakura looking depressed and down at her lap. And I certainly didn't notice Sasuke's killing intent that seemed to be very large.

I just walked out the door towards the forest to beat all of these negative emotions out through training.


	8. 8 Coming Home

**"Demon speaking"**

 _ **'Demon thinking'**_

"Human speaking"

 _'Human thinking'_

(Scene change)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, though the plot is mine. I am making no moneys over this.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Any suggestions, please leave in the reviews. I recently started another story, so if you want to read it... To answer a few questions, 1) I don't really know where I'm going with this, but if you want anything in particular, just please tell me in the review and I'll do my best! 2) Kushina will likely make an appearance, but I don't know... KK, thanks a ton, Love you, bye!

Hoshabi POV:

 _'We got to beat a short, fat, creepy pedo into the ground! I say that is a success!'_ I thought. **"Next time, if we find another idiot who thinks we're weak, let's castrate them!"** Kurama suggested. _'Sure! One thing: What's a 'castrate'?'_ Kurama sweat dropped. **"It's cutting off the part of a man that is very important to them. They sometimes say that it is 'what makes you a man'."** _'Okay! We can do that next time!"_

We watched over the bridge a few days after Gato got beaten up, just to make sure that any stragglers were taken care of. We were heading back to Konoha now, with Zabuza and Haku in tow.

"I can show you all of my favourite places! And I'll show you where the best view of Konoha is! Only I've found it so far, but everything looks so pretty! Almost as pretty as you, Haku-kun!" I rambled as we were getting closer. Sasuke looked a little peeved for some reason, but when did he not? It was completely normal. Sakura was talking to Haku too.

"And I can introduce you to most of the people in Konoha!" Sakura says kindly.

"Why can't Hoshabi introduce me to everyone?" Haku asked, looking at me confusedly.

"Can we tell them, Kashi-onii-chan?" I ask him. Zabuza starts laughing.

"Kashi-onii-chan? That's hilarious! This girl is going to ruin your reputation-" He was cut off by me throwing a kunai that was a hair's breadth away from his face.

"What were you saying, Momo-chan?" I asked with a menacing voice and a big smile.

Haku laughed at how much Zabuza was sweating. "I love your nicknames, but what do you need permission to tell us?" I looked at Kakashi.

"If you think we can trust them, why not? If they betray us, we could always let them face your little guest." Kakashi said eye-smiling.

"Okay! Well, first, let's stop for the night! We could all use a little rest!" I say. I begin to put everything down and take stuff out of my storage scrolls. Discreetly, I start checking the perimeter and put privacy seals on them so that no one can come and hear what we're talking about. When we're all done, we sit by the fire. "So, in Konoha, 12 years ago we were attacked by the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Though it was unknown at the time, the Kyuubi was being controlled by a Sharingan user, and Uchiha." Kakashi's eye bulged, and Sasuke looked surprised as well. "You didn't know, onii-chan?" I look at him. "I told jiji though... Were you late for that meeting?" Kakashi has the decency to look embarrassed. "Well, the Kyuubi attacked Konoha and killed many friends and families. The only reason that Konoha is still standing is that the Yondaime Hokage 'killed' the Kyuubi. But in reality, you can't kill a Bijuu. You can only seal it away, temporarily at that. The Yondaime used the only baby that was born that day to seal the Kyuubi in, me. It doesn't have a real gender, because it can be both. It was sealed in a girl that had a genjutsu of a boy. The reason no one could tell that she was really a he was because a fox is known for its' illusions and tricks. So, the Kyuubi is sealed within me, and everyone thinks of me as the Kyuubi incarnate, therefore I get nearly killed every one of my birthdays, and I get beaten up whenever I don't have a caring guards detail of ANBU. Sometimes, they just watch until I'm about to get something too extreme happen to me." Haku and Zabuza just look at me. I look at my team and they looked shocked fishies, mouths opening and closing a lot.

"So that's what that red chakra was..." Haku said.

"And as Kakashi-onii said, if you tell anyone, I'll let Kyuu-chan attack you all it wants! I don't even know when it's scarier, when it's female or when it's male!" I say happily.

"So, you get beaten every year on your birthday?" Sasuke asks.

"Yup!" I say, trying to keep my smile.

"And you don't even try to get them to stop?" Sakura asks.

"What would be the point? The would just start yelling stuff like 'The demon is attacking!' or 'Watch your children, the demon's coming to eat us all!" And ridiculous crap like that." I say bluntly.

"Gaki, you've got more balls than a lot of guys I know." Zabuza says.

"I did grow up as a dude." I say, smiling still. "Well, goodnight!"

(Time skip: The next morning)

Sasuke POV:

 _'Wow. She's had it worse than me, and I thought I had it bad.'_ I thought behind my indifferent mask. I look at her, trying to remember how many times I've seen her depressed. "Hey dobe, why don't you ever try to get revenge on the villagers for what they've done to you?" This peaked the interest of our travel group.

"Well, technically, my pranks count as revenge." She replied.

"Yeah, but you let them beat you up. I mean, I remember you training to fight since you were five, and you were still really good at it. Why didn't you ever fight back?" I ask. She'd been practicing taijutsu when I met her, but I thought I'd been sparring with a boy when I fought her. She was good, that's for sure. All the Uchiha's had respected her talent when they were alive.

"That would do no good, they'd just make rumors of me trying to kill them 'in cold blood' and say that 'I'd attacked them randomly' and demand my head. Literally." She told us. Kakashi looked sad, then hugged Hoshabi from behind. "Kashi-onii-chan, calm down. I've already gotten used to this. This is the villagers letting fear and hate control them. As soon as they're released from the grips of this insanity, they won't hate me. They'll accept me, and I just have to believe that there is at least a little light in the future! Besides, if I did get revenge, what would I do next? I'd lose my purpose after attaining my goal and become a lost person, with no village or friends behind me." She said. I considered this. What would I do after avenging my clan by killing Itachi? I could revive my clan...

"But you always have to look underneath the underneath. I came up with a proper reason why the villagers hate me, so Uke, you should try to find a true and good reason why Itachi would do the massacre. I know him, and also, I did some research... The things you find by looking through some of the paperwork..." Hoshabi said shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my brows knitting in confusion.

"Well, I did some reading and in a mission report, I read that the Uchiha's had been planning a coup d'etat, so maybe that'd been a part of it. You should find Itachi and talk to him before killing him, honestly." Hoshabi said, shrugging. I was left completely off balance from this new information. My father had been plotting a coup?

"But then again, he could have not found out at all and just went crazy under the pressure that your father had been putting on him. I mean, everyone has a breaking point." She finished.

I was left alone with my thoughts for the rest of the trip, thinking about what she'd said. I really would need to speak with my brother about this... if I ever got strong enough that is.

(Time Skip: at the Gates to Konoha)

Normal POV:

"Damn. The rumors about the gates don't do them justice." Zabuza whistles low. "I've got to say, I'm actually kinda happy to be joining a strong village."

"I agree, Zabuza-sama." Haku says happily.

"Haku, I think that I'd prefer you call me your otou-san." Zabuza says, doing Kakashi's eye-smile.

Haku looks shocked. Then disbelieving. And finally stopping at extremely happy. "Yay! I have an otou-san!" He practically screamed.

"I'm so happy for you!" Sakura and Hoshabi said at the same time, hugging the new father and son. Sasuke had a smirk on his face, and Kakashi had his eye smile.

"Can I have your identification please?" One of the sentries ask.

"These two don't have any yet, we're hoping that the Hokage will accept these missing nin into our ranks." Kakashi says. The guards look at Haku and Zabuza suspiciously. "Here is the identification for my team though."

The guards still look at Zabuza suspiciously. "Fine. But there will be a guard detail of ANBU coming with you."

Zabuza and Kakashi nod and enter the village. They immediately go to the Hokage Tower to report to the Hokage.

(A/N: I don't want to write a summary of what happened, sorry!)

"So we have two Leaf-nin hopefuls, huh? How do I know we can trust you?" the Sandaime asks.

"If we betray you, I promise I will let you sick this girl, here, on me." Zabuza says, pointing at me. "I swear, she could scare me shitless."

"Please jiji? Haku is really nice and I bet that he'd be able to keep Zabuza under control!" Hoshabi says loudly. Zabuza grumbles something that sounds along the lines of 'I'm not a pet.'

"Fine. As long as you don't betray us... Welcome to Konoha." The Hokage says. "We will test you in two days to see what rank to put you in as. Dismissed. Kakashi, I'll be expecting your written report."

As they were walking out, Zabuza lets out a breath. "Okay, so we got the God of Shinobi's approval, now we just need to find a place to stay."

"You could stay with me!" Hoshabi suggests. "I've got the room, I mean I had to cast a genjutsu on a part of it, but it's still really big."

"You sure, gaki?" Zabuza asks. Hoshabi nods and they head off with her.

When they get to her apartment, she pulls out her key and takes a deep breath. "Just warning you, it's probably not going to look nice right now." She warns them. Not giving them time to question it, she quickly opens the door. There is a whole bunch of broken furniture and glass everywhere. It seems that someone broke the window with a brick, climbed in, and spray painted the word 'demon' and 'die' on the walls.

"Sorry about this. This happens whenever I leave my apartment for too long." Hoshabi says apologetically. She makes the necessary hand seal and summons about 5 clones. "This one will show you to your room, the rest of them and I clean all of this up." She says, and they follow the clone.

"You just let them do this?" Zabuza asks, Haku nodding in agreement. Hoshabi just nods and looks slightly sad. "Gaki, why don't you just kill them? It works for me."

"'Cause they're civilians. If I did beat them up, they'd demand my head. And maybe some other dismembered parts of my body. It won't do anything but give jiji more paperwork, and I know he hates it." Hoshabi says. Both Haku and Zabuza can't help but feel sorry for the girl.

"Well, since we're here, we'll make them stop. Who'd willingly let themselves go against the Demon of the Bloody Mist?" Zabuza says, boasting.

"And I can always kill them by 'accidentally' hitting the wrong point with me senbon..." Haku got an evil glint in his eye. "I mean, everybody makes mistakes."

Hoshabi tears up and glomps them. "Thanks. You don't know how much that means to me!" She yelled.

After that, Hoshabi released the genjutsu that she put on her appartment, showing that she had a few extra rooms to the left. She left them to go and clean up the rest of the apartment. As they were getting settled in, they noticed a lot of things. For one, there wasn't any dust, anywhere. Another thing, all the basic things that were needed were there. Bed, blankets, pillows, extra appliances (she must have to replace them a lot), mattresses, and a lamp in each room.

Once they were fairly situated, Zabuza decided to look around the apartment. "Gaki! I'm gonna take a look around, okay?"

"Sure! My room's just on the other side, but my room only has guy stuff in it!" Hoshabi says. She was sorta just debating with her clones what she should do with the apartment now that most of it was destroyed. "The washroom is at the end of the hall! The rest is storage space, mostly." She sent a clone with him to give a grand tour.

So was her life, debating with herself, living with a self-proclaimed demon and his apprentice with a demon living inside of her.


	9. 9 Chunin Exams Part 1

**"Demon speaking"**

 _ **'Demon thinking'**_

"Human speaking"

 _'Human thinking'_

(Scene change)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, though the plot is mine. I love the characteristics of Naruto though.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Any suggestions, please leave in the reviews. I renamed this story, because the old title didn't fit it anymore… So, I'm waiting for you to tell me what you guys think I should add, tell me and I'll incorporate them to the best of my abilities! Also, this is all bs that I came up with on the spot whenever something came to mind. Love you, bye!

Chunin Exams, Part 1

Kakashi POV:

Hoshabi, Sasuke and Sakura were waiting on the bridge for their sensei to show up. An hour after the scheduled time for them to be there, according to all my clocks, there was a poof of smoke and they could see a certain eye smile.

Expecting to hear the banshee scream of doom, I braced for impact, only to be surprised when it never came. "Good morning, my cute little genins!" I say to them.

"Hoshi, your plan worked… We owe you 50 ryu, damnit." Sakura sulked. I was slightly surprised. What had happened? Did she do something that I didn't notice? I looked at myself… there was nothing out of place, I had all my stuff, my hair was still the silver that it always has been… Hmmm… Hoshabi seems to be counting on her fingers. When she got to one, I finally understood.

"You didn't!" I exclaim, as I look at the sun and compare the time to my watch.

"She did. I'm surprised that you didn't catch it. Congratulations, sensei, you're on time for once. I actually lost this bet… I thought you were better than this, sensei." Sasuke said in his normal tone. However, Hoshabi totally crushed that facade with her next exclamation.

"Oh stop pouting! You know he uses his watch more often than he uses the sun to check time! It's just easier and more exact! You should just get a watch, you dummy!" Hoshabi was chastising the boy. "Besides, my stealth is way better than yours from all the pranks! Do you know how many times I infiltrated the ANBU base? Seriously, defense is weak."

Hoshabi POV:

Everyone is looking at me funny now. "What? I managed to be in there to spray paint some of their uniforms neon pink for hours before anyone even noticed me. And I was wearing bright orange for crying out loud!" I humphed. Seriously, I've done worse. I did paint the Hokage Monument without them noticing that either. I thought of something new to do… I figured out my parentage a long time ago. I mean, there's only ever been one Uzumaki other than the wife of the Shodaime, Mito Uzumaki Senju, and I. And, she was dating/ married to one Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. It surprised me that few others had figured it out, none of which hadn't been told. "So, what is this meeting for, Kashi-nii?"

"Yeah, well, the Chunin Exams are coming up and I entered you. It's all your individual choices to go or not. If you decide to go, bring the completed forms to the Hokage tower by tomorrow." Kakashi said. I think that this is another test, seeing as Konoha is a team oriented village, so if we go separately, we probably wouldn't even be allowed in.

"When is the test, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asks.

With an eye-smile, Kakashi happily says, "In two days, so quickly decide!" Then shunshin - ed away.

"You guys going into it?" I ask my team mates. It had been a very short amount of time since our mission to Nami no Kuni, and it could end up being more painful… Also, I hadn't given myself time to freak out about being a girl yet… but if they wanted, then I'll leave it on the back burner for a little longer.

"I think that we should. it will be interesting and give us some more experience with the other village shinobi." Sakura says, staring at Sasuke with hearts for eyes, as though she was just imagining him taking the whole thing home.

"Hn. It'll be interesting to test myself against those other shinobi." Sasuke said in his Uchiha-voice. ' _Onto the back burner that goes then. I just hope that this doesn't affect our test…'_ I think as I nod and head over to my apartment. I decide not to hide the fact that I'm a girl in the village, and before the village figure out that I'm me, to get some fresh groceries for once.

(TIME SKIP OF THE MILLENNIUM)

Once that was done, I went into my apartment with all the stuff that I'd bought. I got a bunch of girls things too, from the essentials to outfits that would likely fit me. I found out that I had a C-cup breast size, which seems like a bit of hindrance to me, you know since I'm a kunoichi and all. ' _I'm really a girl… Does this mean that they've all lied to me? Did they all know before me?'_ I shake my head. No way, Sasuke wouldn't do that to me. I just ignore that nagging in the back of mind that said that I should be wary of everything.

"Naruto-nii-san! Naruto-nii-san! We need your help!" I see Udon and Moegi running up to my apartment.

"What happened Udon, Moegi?" I ask them. They seem to be very worried and scared.

"Who are you? Whatever! It's Konohamaru! Help!" Moegi says. I nod and we all run over to where the trouble was.

When we got there, we saw a boy give or take a few years around my age. "You hit me, you punk. What are you going to do to make it up to me? Huh, punk?" Suddenly, there was a kunai at his throat.

"State your business and reason for threatening the grandson of our Hokage." I say in a cold and emotionless voice. He was harming someone close to me, he was going to pay for it in blood. "I suggest that you put him down."

"Make me." The kabuki faced boy said.

"Stop it Kankuro. We don't want to make a scene." A blonde girl said to the now named Kankuro. Then they both looked at me. Kankuro started drooling, and the girl blushed.

"You should answer my questions. Also, the red head and the teme in the tree should come down now." I stated. I didn't care for the look that Kankuro was giving me, and I wanted the two to stop watching the exchange like hawks and actually participate.

"You are a disgrace to Suna, Kankuro." The redhead said. He was glaring at everything. He then turned to Sasuke and I. "What are your names? Mother wants your blood." He points to Sasuke. Then he looks at me. "Mother wants me to take you with me." I shiver, trying to think of who 'Mother' is.

"It's only polite that you give your name first. I am Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke says in his 'I'm-better-than-you-so-bow-down' voice. "And she isn't your concern."

"Gaara no Sabaku of Suna. Come, we're leaving, brother, sister." Gaara said as they all disappeared in a swirl of sand.

(Time Skip - two days later)

Team 7 met in front of the Academy, deciding to enter all together. I bound my chest, making it appear to be smaller and more rational. I wore a black fishnet longsleeve shirt with a forest green tank top on top of it, with ANBU style pants and black ninja sandals. My birthmarks that were on my cheeks had faded away to not even being there after the encounter with Zabuza, and now were gone. Sakura and Sasuke looked the same, as they hadn't had any significant changes recently. "Hey guys, c'mon! Let's go in!" I say to them with a fake smile. Sasuke, knowing me well, saw through it and gave me a suspicious look. Sakura however, didn't notice anything at all and we all walked into the Academy together. On the 2nd floor, we saw a girl get pushed down by two 'genins' at the supposed 'room 304'. Of course, all of Team 7 saw through it. I noticed who the genin who got knocked down were. Just as Sasuke and Sakura were going to get into the fray, I held them back and shook my head. I pulled them up to the next floor silently.

"Why didn't we help that girl, Hoshabi?" Sakura asks me. She looks like that she really wants to hurt me for leaving a fellow kunoichi like that.

"Because she was acting. Tenten isn't so weak that that would knock her down. She's trying to get the other genin to underestimate her and her team." I respond. As we get to the real room 304 on the 3rd floor, as soon as we enter, we feel a lot of killing intent. In response, we emit even more than they are producing. Well, Sasuke and I are anyway. Sakura just looked like she was struggling to stay conscious. When they felt our KI, they backed off and went back to what they'd been doing previously.

"Looks like it's a reunion of the rookies!" Kiba says as we walk in. He notices me, and looks like he's about to start drooling. "Hey, who's this babe? And what happened to Naruto? Not that I'm complaining…" Hinata and Shino seem to roll their eyes at him.

"Yeah, who is this chick Forehead?" Ino asks. Shikamaru and Choji just noded, having the same question.

"Oi, Dogbreath, put that tongue away. I _was_ Naruto. My name is Hoshabi." I say with a tick mark on my forehead. The rest of the rookies look at me in shock. "What? I have some… special condition… so I had to be a boy for most of my life. _I really have to find some time to adapt to this._ Inside, she started breathing hysterically. _NO! Wait until later… You can do it later…_ Like a mantra, I kept saying that to myself. I was stuffing all of these kinds of feelings into the bottle, but it was filling fast.

"You should really stop making such a commotion." A voice said from behind us. We all turn to find a Konoha genin with silver hair. "A pleasure to meet you, my name is Kabuto of the Leaf. This is your first time in the exams, right?" He asks.

"Yup! How many times have you participated in them?" I ask Kabuto. I can't have my friends thinking that I'm _that_ different now.

He scratches the back of his head. "Seven times." He says embarrassedly.

"Wow, you must suck." Kiba says bluntly. I was about to knock him in the head when Hinata and Shino's bugs start attacking him.

"What he meant was that you must be very experienced with the exams then." Hinata says exasperatedly. I was shocked. She'd never been this confident in front of me before!

"Yes, I do. I have information on every one of the chunin-hopefuls here. Since we're from the same village, I'd be happy to share them with you. Just tell me name, appearance, village affiliation, anything, and I can probably find them." Kabuto says, still smiling.

"Tell me about Gaara no Sabaku." Sasuke says. I look at him, silently asking ' _Are you sure you want to know?'_

"Tell me about this girl." Ino says, though I guess I shouldn't be surprised. She was the gossip girl who knew everything about everyone.

"Okay, Gaara no Sabaku. Male, from Suna, has gone on no D-rank missions, 10 C-ranks, and wow, even a few B-ranked missions. Team mates are his elder brother and sister, Kankuro and Temari no Sabaku. The most prominent fact about this is he's never been injured or harmed in any of these missions. Uses sand for all of his attacks and defenses. Defense is near absolute from his sand." Kabuto says, reading the cards. "As for this girl, Hoshabi Uzumaki, formerly Naruto Uzumaki. Team mates Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Completed 42 D-ranked missions, 7 more than the rest of her team due to the use of shadow clones, a few C-ranked missions, and wow, 2 A-ranked missions, one of them a solo mission." By now, anyone who heard this was staring at her.

"What? I just did some stuff for jiji, that's all…" She said, blushing. "I'm sorry I couldn't include you, but it was supposed to be a one man stealth mission." She mumbled.

"Get to your seats, you gakis!" A loud voice boomed. All the gening turn to find Konoha's Head of the ANBU torture and interrogation unit. "I will be the first proctor of the exam. My name is Ibiki Morino. You will be writing a test. If you are caught cheating, two marks will be taken off. If you lose all your marks, you will be taken out of the exam. The tenth question will be given to 10 minutes from the end of the exam."

And the Chunin Exams had begun.


	10. 10 Chunin Exams Part 2!

**"Demon speaking"**

 _ **'Demon thinking'**_

"Human speaking"

 _'Human thinking'_

(Scene change)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, though the plot is mine. I honestly think that Haku should live in the real Naruto series.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Any suggestions, please leave in the reviews. I kinda just do this on the spot whenever I think of something, and school has been keeping me busy. Sorry I'm not updating as often, but academics have to come first. Anyway, any suggestions, PM me or leave something in the reviews. Love you, bye!

Chunin Exams, Part 2

Hoshabi POV:

The test would have been difficult… Had I not studied above and beyond jonin level material. Due to the the ink being water based, I was able to manipulate it into the correct answers to Sasuke's paper as well. ' _Don't worry, it's just me. Hoshabi,'_ I told him through manipulating a genjutsu so that he could read the words as if they were in front of him.

" **Kit, remember to make a note on anyone you think could be a potential enemy or a potential ally."** Kurama told me in its' feminine voice.

' _Yes, oka-san. Just wake me up when it's time for the final question.'_ I responded. I hadn't gotten much sleep, all the horrors I'd experienced as of late hadn't allowed me much sleep. ' _Please keep the nightmares away, please…"_ I begged her.

((TIME SKIP))

"Okay gakis, here is the final question. But first, you must decide whether or not you want to take it." Ibiki said.

"Why wouldn't we?" Someone asked from the background.

"If you'd let me finish, if you fail this question, no matter how many points you've accumulated, you and your team will never be able to get chunin. Ever." Ibiki looked around the room, as if he was a predator picking his prey.

"That isn't fair! There are genins here who've taken this test more than once!" The blonde Suna nin exclaimed, she was shocked. ' _I suppose this is another test… I'll just tell the rookies about this.'_ I think to myself as I see all the reactions of the chunin Exams.

"So, who will be leaving?" Ibiki asked smiling sadistically.

' _Just warning you guys, this is the test. Do not, under any circumstances quit."_ The small genjutsu was placed on the rookie nine. Another genjutsu was placed on them as well, making it impossible for them to raise their hands. Slowly, all that's left in the room is the rookie nine, Tenten's team, the Sand genin, the sound genin, a team of grass genin, three teams from Kumogakure, two team from Iwagakure, three teams from Kirigakure, and Kabuto's team. As the last 10 minutes passed, Ibiki smiled. "Congratulations, you all pass."

"What?! What about the last question?!" The blonde kunoichi from Suna yelled.

"That was the test, to see if you'd fall under the pressure of psychological warfare. He is Konoha's head of T and I. He was meant to test our guts." Shikamaru said lazily.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and a banner was thrown into the room. "Meet your second proctor of the exam, the sexy and single, Mitarashi Anko!" A woman with purple hair yelled as she jumped into the room.

"You're early, Anko." Ibiki said exasperatedly. He sighed. He then took one look at the banner and sweat dropped. "Looking for a boyfriend in the genins? Really, Anko?"

"Woah, there are still 14 teams, you're losing your touch old man." Anko teased the scariest man in Konoha. "Well, at least half of them will eliminated in my test! Come, let us head to my favourite place, Training Ground 44!" The Konoha genin. This lady wanted us to go to the deadliest training ground. It wasn't that bad to me, but then again, I've run around there so many times, I know it as well as a kid knows their… parents… "If you're late, you will be automatically execut- I mean eliminated!" She said cheerfully as she took out the window again.

When we get there, I look at the grass genin. They seem to be the most suspicious people there. Suddenly, a kunai whizzed past me, though I dodged it enough that it didn't even cut a hair on my head. "Miss Anko-san, if you wanted my blood, all you needed to do was ask." I say boredly, then cut my hand open with my nails. "Will this be enough, proctor-san?" The genin look at me like I'm crazy, even my team mates. Anko smiles and approaches me.

"Don't mind if I do, gaki." She says as she bends down and licks the blood from my hand. "Ya know what, gaki? I think I like you." She said. Suddenly, there was a tongue coming from behind Anko and though I didn't move, I prepared for an attack. Though the (what is the gender of this person? Female? Male? I'll just call this person an it.) it was just returning her kunai.

"Thank You for returning my kunai, thingy!" Anko said smiling. "Now, if you are participating, please sign these papers. Once your entire team has handed in your forms, you will be given a scroll and an entrance number. Go go go!" The 14 teams obeyed and headed towards their teams to hand in all of their forms. Once everyone handed the forms in, Anko started speaking again. "Those forms you just signed states that Konoha will not take the blame for any lives lost in the exams! Have fun!" All the genin except for Shino and I shivered at her tone as they all left to their entrances.

"Let's go crazy, Teme!" I yelled to Sasuke, trying to make him less suspicious.

"Hn, just don't cause everyone to hunt us down, okay dobe?" Sasuke said to me, acting moody. Yup, he could tell that something was off. ' _Whatever! You can deal after the competition!'_ I said to myself. A loud "BEGIN" was heard all around the training ground as all the genin entered the Forest of Death.

(INSIDE THE FOREST OF DEATH)

Sasuke, Sakura and I all walk around the forest, and I swear Iwa has something against blond hair and blue eyes. They were targeting me, rather than Sasuke and Sakura! (The opposite of a Nazi) And worse yet, Sasuke and Sakura didn't help me! We had the needed scrolls now though, so we were thinking about finding a place to rest.

"Hey, I'm gonna go use the bush, scream if ya need me!" I told them as I ran off into the shrubbery.

"Ya don't need to tell us, baka!" Sakura yelled at me.

Sakura POV (Just for the lols):

" **Shannaro! That blonde haired bimbo is finally leaving my Sasuke-kun and I alone!"** Inner Sakura was yelling while pumping her fist in the air. " **Now Sasuke will stop being shy and go out with me!"** _(AN: I can see her thinking that, is it just me? I think that she's just the type of person to be that desperate for a reason for rejection.)_

Hoshabi POV:

I was walking away, and once I had gotten far enough away, I let my weakness show. ' _Damn! Not now…'_ I thought as I leaned against a nearby tree. I started coughing, and when I pulled my hand off of my face I saw that there was blood. ' _Shit… This is going to be troublesome…'_ Not too far away, a certain pineapple - haired Nara sneezed along with the rest of his clan members.

Suddenly, there was a large purple snake behind me that swallowed me whole. It happened so fast, that I didn't notice until I was completely swallowed. ' _This keeps getting better and better…'_ I thought as I made a sword from the air inside the snake and sliced it open. ' _Now to see what this sneaky snake wants…'_ I thought as I headed back towards my team mates.

When I got there, I saw a that girl/ boy/ thing was - ew…. Licking Sasuke. "Gross! Why did it have to be pedosnake! I mean, even pedobear is better than him! At least he's fluffy!" I exclaimed, though I thought it was only in my mind. "Oops, did I say that out loud?" I asked as everyone in the clearing stared at me. I think I saw Sakura silently laughing. "I guess I did. So, Rochi-chan! What're you doing to my team mate?" I asked Orochimaru with my creepiest smile. You see, we'd had encounters before. Back when I not only got beaten by the villagers, but thrown outside the village, he'd taken me as a test subject. Let's just that in the end, it was a few bodies before he fully regained the ability to use them to the _fullest_ extent. "I thought I warned you of what would happen, Rochi-chan!"

"Naruto? Is that you?" Orochimaru asked shakily. ' _I guess I used a little too much KI…'_ I thought as I watched him. "I thought you died… And why are you a girl?" He asked with unsuppressed glee. He released Sasuke when he focused on me.

"The name is Hoshabi now, and turns out I was always a girl. As you can see, I am quite alive." I looked at him suspiciously. "When did you turn gay? I thought you said that you had a thing for little girls, not little boys." I asked him as we both took our battle stances.

"Well, without you or any girls around, I had to make do with what I had. I mean, girls do take the silence away, but the pain filled screams of boys…" He sighed in content. "Nothing can beat that. It makes me wonder why I never tried any of that with you… But now that you're female…" Orochimaru looked like he was thinking.

I placed Sasuke and Sakura under a genjutsu. ' _You can go now.'_ I told them.

' _Hn. He's after me, dobe. I'm taking him out.'_ Sasuke said.

' _We are a team. We will beat him together.'_ Sakura told me.

' _Than I am sorry.'_ I told them seriously as I took over their minds and made them run, with the heaven and earth scrolls that I'd gotten, to the tower.

"Orochi-chan, we should hurry this up. What was the point of trying at Sasuke though? I'd have thought you'd want the near unlimited source of chakra that I have." I asked him. He got out of his thinking daze.

"That would be interesting… If I didn't want the Sharingan. With it, I will finally be able to attain immortality!" Orochimaru said crazily.

"... Dude, special eyes don't give you immortality. Having a chakra body that replenishes itself? That gives you immortality, but that is technically a curse, so I can't give it to you. Well, Boss sends her regards, enjoy!" I said to this clown. Yes, I am a clone right now. Boss went with the other two when she sent them away, get it? Anyways, I walked up to Orochimaru and gave him a big hug. "Try not to die. I'd like to play with you more later." I whispered in his ear right before I exploded.

With the real Hoshabi:

We just reached the tower when my kage bunshin exploded. I released the genjutsu that I placed my team in. "I'm sorry." I quietly apologise as I prepare to be abused for that genjutsu that I put them through. Suddenly, I feel two of arms wrap around my neck.

"What are you talking about? You saved us, as well as completed the test practically by yourself! Just warn us next time you decide to do something like that, like, with all the details!" Sakura told me happily.

"Besides dobe, we are amongst the first to get here. I only see one other team here." Sasuke said pointing to the Suna team.

' _Aww… you care...'_ I thought. "Okay! Well, I'm just gonna take this red haired guy on a date then!" I yell as I grab the red haired Suna nin and drag him back out of the tower, leaving behind two shocked Suna nins and surprised but amused Sakura and a… fuming? annoyed? something Sasuke.

((TIMESKIP))

"Why did you take me out of the tower?" The red haired Suna nin asked me. I looked him over quickly.

"I wanna take out some of the other contestants, and my teammates were tired, so I thought that it would be fun to bring someone with me!" I tell this boy cheerfully. "Also, did you see Sasuke's face? I think that I'm going to die!" I exclaim as I hold my sides in laughter.

"You are a curious one, what is your name?" The boy asked, looking at me strangely.

"I'm Uzumaki Hoshabi, a legend of the shinobi world, one day at least, at your service. And may I ask what is your name?" I ask the the boy with a mock bow.

He raises a nonexistent eyebrow at me. "Mother doesn't want your blood, but she calms in your presence…. Strange. They call me Sabaku no Gaara." He tells me. I smile at him.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Sabaku no Gaara. Now, what say you to some beating of sorry souls who encounter us?" I ask him, using a foxy tone. "I still have to make good on that promise of a date, now don't I?" He chuckles softly, then notices that he chuckled. He seemed so shocked, I kinda felt sorry for him. "What, never laughed before?" I ask him teasingly before jumping into the forest.


	11. 11 Chunin Exams Part 3

**"Demon speaking"**

 _ **'Demon thinking'**_

"Human speaking"

 _'Human thinking'_

(Scene change)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, though the plot is mine.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Any suggestions, please leave in the reviews. I kinda just do this on the spot whenever I think of something, and school has been keeping me busy. Sorry I'm not updating as often, but academics have to come first. Anyway, any suggestions, PM me or leave something in the reviews. Love you, bye!

Chunin Exams Part 3

* * *

Hoshabi POV:

The rest of the second part passed fairly quickly, as Gaara and I destroyed most of the teams we didn't like… It was funny when we dragged a bunch of scroll -less genins in the tower… Oh, the faces of those poor medics! I swear I never laughed so hard.

We ended up resting for the rest of the exam. It was quite entertaining to see Gaara's team when we got back, their eyes were bulging out of their heads. I laughed so hard! Anyways, the second exam was over with, and now we were all lining up for the next part of the exam.

No one POV:

Team 7 and the Sand Siblings were a bit worse for wear. It was somewhat surprising the the Sand Siblings that all the Konoha genins were there, but then again… This was their home territory. All the genin other than the Konoha genin with silver hair, Team 7 and the Sand Siblings looked worse for wear. All of the attention was then gathered onto the Sandaime as he began his speech. While it was entertaining for Hoshabi to watch the reactions of the genins, she found that some were unsurprised. Once the Hokage was finished with his speech and his little intro for the preliminaries, the proctor, Hayate, the resident sword master, asked if anyone wanted to drop out of the exam. That silver haired Konoha nin raised his hand, but as he passed Hoshabi, he kissed her smack on the lips. The reactions were instantaneous.

' _Imma kill 'em. He's gonna die with Itachi for kissing_ _ **my**_ _Hoshabi! Wait, did I say my Hoshabi? Oh well, she is my best friend… Heheheh…"_ Cue evil laughter from the last loyal Uchiha.

Most of the male genins were having similar thoughts, thinking of ways to kill the silver haired boy. The females were thinking about how lucky Hoshabi was to have interested so many guys without trying.

"Why are you freaking out, Sasuke? We've kissed before, no biggie." Hoshabi said , trying to placate the boy. The kunoichi who heard whipped their heads towards the girl with varying degrees of KI, which was returned tenfold when Hoshabi unleashed her annoyance at them. "If you have so much trouble just cause he kissed me, then here!" She leaned forward and kissed him. "Better?" Hosshabi asked, slightly blushing. Sasuke could only nod, also blushing.

"Well, if that's all, please look at the screen for the first fights." Hayate said, thinking about his girlfriend Yugao. The screen showed the names Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado.

"Kill em, Sasuke! If you do, I'll give you a present!" Hoshabi yelled at Sasuke as the genins were all herded into the stands. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and got into a fighting stance.

"You heard the dobe, I want to see what the present is." Sasuke said in a bored manner as he was contemplating what Hoshabi was going to give him.

"Don't be so sure of your victory, brat. You're not leaving this ring alive!" Yoroi exclaimed with a sinister smirk. Both got into ready positions as the proctor yelled "Begin!" And got the hell outta the way.

Sasuke delivered a strong punch to Yoroi in the face, while Yoroi was attempting to kick him. Sasuke backed off quickly then got back in a ready stance. "I thought you said that I wasn't leaving here alive? Is that all you've got?" Sasuke taunted his opponent, careful not to get too close to him, as he'd heard of the chakra sucking technique he'd tried when he fought against Hoshabi while she was weeding out the losers.

"Oh, you better say goodbye to your girlfriend 'cause after this I'll be taking her!" Cackled an insane Yoroi as he rushed in for a swift kick to the head, trying to give Sasuke a concussion. Both Hoshabi and Sasuke blushed a bit, but saw red soon after listening to this sound idiot.

"Suddenly, I feel that I don't need to worry about you anymore." Sasuke said coldly and cruelly. Yoroi looked at him strangely, which prompted Sasuke to elaborate. "You just called my best friend, who was a boy not too long ago, my girlfriend. Now, think about this, that girl is a chakra and stamina powerhouse who could put Orochimaru to shame when it comes to being creepy. Now, if you'll take a look behind you…" Yoroi did as he was told, and survey enough, there was the blond girl, in her uncontrollable rage, releasing as much, if not more, killing intent than a bijuu. "I suggest you run for your life as soon as this is over." Sasuke said from behind Yoroi as he nailed him in the neck, hitting a nerve and knocking him out.

"THAT BITCH IS GONNA DIE, I TELL YOU! DIE!" Hoshabi screamed. To some, they thought that the demon was being released. To others, she was gonna kill the guy and couldn't help but feel pity for that Yoroi. Sasuke, the Hokage, and most of the Konoha 12 just nodded, their senseis doing the same.

Next was a battle between Hyuugas. Hinata was supposed to fight that other Hyuuga that was a year older than her. "Forfeit now, Hinata-sama, fate has decided that I will be winning this match."

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, Neji-n-nii-san, b-b-but I want to w-win th-this. I-I know what you've been through, I-I will ch-change the clan when I be-become clan head!" Hinata said, getting into her Jyuuken stance.

"I warned you, Hinata-sama. You are a loser, and you will naver change!" Neji yelled, breaking her resolve bit by bit. He smirked thinking that he'd broken the girl.

"Don't listen to him! You can do it, Hinata-chan!" I yelled. The proctor yelled for them to start, and Neji got into his Jyuuken stance. He went in quicky and tried to hit her tenketsu points, with Hinata blocking and dodging most of them. "Yeah! You can do it, Hinata!" Hoshabi cheered for her. On and on, both had recieved blows, and both were slightly panting, though Hinata was panting more than Neji.

"I know that you are angry at the main house, but I will change it! I know-" Hinata was cut off by Neji.

"You know, you know, you know, that's all you keep saying! You know nothing! I will prove that I am better than you!" Neji exclaimed right before he went for a shot to Hinata's heart. It hit, kncoking Hinata back a bit.

"I understand your pain, nii-san-" Hinata tried again, but this time, the proctore yelled that it was over as Hinata coughed up some blood, but Neji was infuriated. How could she say that she understood! She was one of the main house Hyuugas, yet she had the audacity to say that she _understood?_ Just as Neji was about to give her another fatal blow, the jonin instructors all held Neji down as Kurenai took Hinata away. The most surprising one, however, was Hoshabi, she was holding a kunai made of fire a little too close for comfort to Neji's throat.

"So the Main Branch gets special treatment, huh?" Neji said obnoxiously.

"No." Hoshabi said. "It's just that we would not like the Hyuuga to be known for killing their own in a fit of anger, nor would we want for Konoha to allow thier own to be killed when it can be avoided, now could we?" She glared at Neji, speaking loudly enough so that the entire stadium could hear, and using a sickly sweet tone. Sasuke shivered in the stands.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Kakashi asked him.

"Her tone of voice... That's the tone she uses whenever she _really_ wants to kill someone..." Sasuke felt another involuntary shiver rack his body.

Battle after battle, the Preliminaries continued, nothing interesting happening, until Sakura and Ino got a double knock out. ' _They're supposed to be the two best rookie kunoichi of their year?'_ Most of the people there thought. Hoshabi sweat dropping at the thought of not one, but _both_ of those girls beating her in the genin exam.

Suddenly, it was Hoshabi's turn, and she was facing Kiba. "This is gonna be easy, we so got lucky Akamaru!" Kiba exclaimed when he saw who he was fighting. "Now that Naruto's a girl, she'll be even worse!" He yelled loud enough for everyone to hear him. The entire female population glared holes into the back of his head, which he took as 'girls finally taking an interest in the right package,' (A/N: I don't know how I came up with this…. It kinda just popped into my head.)

Hoshabi, getting pissed cause Kiba was being a jerk, jumped onto the platform and just stood waiting for Kiba to get there. When the Hayate yelled for them to begin, Kiba started acting like a prick saying that he would crush Hoshabi without Akamaru, which made Akamaru hide behind his paws as he just _knew_ his partner was going to get his ass handed to him. Hoshabi was letting Kiba win, until Kiba started pulling something stupid, and possibly traumatised Hoshabi forever. He'd pinned Hoshabi to the ground, and had started groping her breasts. "You know what, you're kinda nice as a girl. Maybe you can have the honour to bear my pups." He said into her ear as he tried to pull her shirt off of her while holding her hands above her head. It took the combined effort of Gai and Kakashi to keep Sasuke for killing the Inuzuka heir, and all the females, whether they liked the Jinchuuriki or not, started calling for his death, with most of the men as well. The Hokage wasn't doing much better, it took all the ANBU in their vicinity to keep the God of Shinobi from murdering the idiotic heir to the Inuzuka.

Suddenly, Hoshabi was still, her eyes covered. "You forfeiting? Good, you might even make a good bitch-" That was as much as Kiba could say before he was kicked into the wall.

"You dare to do this to one of the kunoichi of your own village?" A deadly calm voice said, detached and seemingly coming from everywhere. It kinda sounded like Hoshabi's voice, but it was colder, more hateful. Hoshabi got up slowly and with measured strokes pulled out her golden katana. "You better watch out, you better not cry!" Hoshabi sang as she looked at Kiba with a crazy glint in her eye as she smiled a wide sadistic smile. "You better watch your tongue, or goin' ta die!" She continued as she slowly walked towards where Kiba was frozen in his crater in the wall. "You said that I was going to be _your_ bitch? That it would be simple to defeat me?!" She punched him in the face. "I dare you to say it again. I dare you!" She yelled as she cackled and continued to punch the Inuzuka into submission and blissful unconsciousness. "Do not underestimate me, bitches." Hayate called the match before the blond jinchuuriki caused some… irreparable… damage. " _ **Castate him! Castrate him now! Take away his manhood!"**_ Kyuubi could be heard yelling, since Hoshabi had little control over her emotional, one tail of Kyuubi's chakra was released and took it's own form. It looked like a black entity with long ears and a red outline with a white mouth that looked like a W and white circles for eyes (basically Naruto when he loses control of the Kyuubi's chakra at 4 tails) and 5 tails swishing behind it. It had clawed hands and feet and looked like it was breathing heavily, preparing to kill the boy who'd wrecked her kit's mental stability at the moment.

" **Lemme at him! He deserves to die more than the villagers. They may have all beat her up, but he took it too far!"** Kyuubi yelled, which was heard by many in the stadium. Hoshabi stood up and went to the hateful black being, her whisker like scars gone. She started cooing to it, calming both of them down. She was soon petting the mini 5-tailed version of the Kyuubi, with orange fur and and long ears, (basicaly chibi Kurama) holding her as tears fell. Medics came in and took Kiba away, though they were disgusted by his actions. Hoshabi wept as she held Kyuubi, holding the fox to her chest to keep what little sanity she had left, to use the fox as her anchor. She felt arms lifting her and Kyuubi up, and soon found herself in the stands sitting on Kakashi's lap. " **Let me kill him, kit!"** Kyuubi was still yelling, disturbing most of the people around, cause c'mon, it was a mini Kyuubi! And it was surprisingly cute! But then again, if she could release the Kyuubi at any given moment… Many civilians paled at the thought.

More fights went on, but during Gaara's fight, just as Gaara was about to cripple Lee, Hoshabi was there, even before the Jonin, holding her one-tailed chibi-kitsune. " **St** o **p** th **is n** o **w** , Sh **u** k **ak** u. **Y** o **u h** av **e w** on **th** i **s fi** ght. **Le** av **e n** o **w."** Both Kyuubi and Hoshabi spoke in sync, their voices mixing, caring the shit out of most of the people there, and saving Lee from becoming a cripple. Gaara nodded, taking this as an order from someone who had outclassed him, and outranked him. Shukaku was silent as well, it was fearing for it's life, if the Kyuubi was here to keep it in check, then there was going to be a problem during it's killing spree later on.

Lee and Gai thanked her for deterring the crazy jinchuuriki permanently disabling Lee, as he had no chance of ever using his chakra for jutsu, and continued on about how her 'flames of youth shines brightly!' It was slightly disturbing, but she smiled and laughed it off saying it was not biggie as Lee was her friend. She was still holding Kyuubi in her arms, who was content for being out and about, and having its kit with it at the same time. She walked off and slept on Sasuke for the rest of the matches, Kyuubi watching the matches from Hoshabi's lap for her.

Once all the matches were over, the Sandaime stood up again. "Congratulations, all of you for making it to the finals! You have a month to train for the finals, good luck and train hard! May Kami smile upon you in the future!" Once his mini speech was over, he sat once again and dismissed everyone. I left quickly, maybe I'd get some time to come to terms with my new changes and what had just happened to me.

Sadly, the future had other things in store for her.

(AN - sorry it took so long to update, lately I've been sick and tired, and midterms are coming up too. sadly, I have a lot of stuff to study for my exams even though I only have three real ones. Sorry, it's taking me a long time, Love U Bye)

* * *

OMAKE: (Yes, I decided to make one since I'm so late.)

"Hey Temari, you know you're one of the only good kunoichi I've met. I mean honestly, most of the ones in Konoha are pretty bad." Hoshabi said to Temari.

"They can't be that bad, I mean you have Tsunade that came from here, and you're pretty strong yourself." Temari told her.

"Yeah, but I thought that I was a boy and I never acted like a girl, so I can't be considered a normal one. I swear, they are terrible if you distract them. Watch." Hoshabi created a Kage Bunshin that then henged into Sasuke. She went towards a window that overlooked a popular street and yelled, "Sasuke Uchiha is looking for his first wife, whoever catches him first get's to marry Sasuke-kun!" Hoshabi yelled in her girliest voice. Temari sweat dropped as she saw that every girl, civilian and kunoichi alike, and even a few men, started running after the henged Kage Bunshin that was running down the street.

"... Would you like to join Suna? I swear, none of the kunoichi we have there are like that." Temari asked Hoshabi seriously.

"Can't, Duckass would miss me getting rid of his fangirls for him. Seriously, this is like, the third time I've done that this week." Hoshabi said sullenly, Temari patting her back in empathy and pity. "Anyway, how do you think that evrything is going for the real Sasuke? He wasn't told to go into the protective zone-"

"Hoshabi, I'M GOING TO KILL YOUUUUUUUU!" A scream could be heard, as well as a lot of giggling from the females that were attacking the Uchiha.

After another sweat drop from the blond girls, Temari asked "And why were you the Deadlast?" Temari finally asks.

"I didn't want the civilians to feel threatened, I'm still a human sacrifice, after all." She took another look out the window as she heard another scream. "I better go before they actually catch him… Bye bye, Mari-chan!" She smiled at Temari's shocked expression before jumping out the window to save her moody friend.


	12. 12 Chunin Exams: Finals

"Demon speaking"

'Demon thinking'

"Human speaking"

'Human thinking'

(Scene change)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, though the plot is mine.

A/N: I got nothing. Enjoy, Luv U, Bye!

Chunin Exams Part 3

Normal POV:

Hoshabi couldn't take a break, apparently. She found a guy peeping on the women in the hot springs, then he ended up saying that he was going to train her! Of course, that wouldn't be too bad, if he didn't watch her all the time! Seriously, it was either he was peeping on girls or training her, training being more often cause she yelled at him/ exposed him whenever he starting peeping with her near! Not only that, she was also called in for Kiba's trial. Even though he came out more damaged, he was the one who'd attempted to assault one of his fellow Leaf ninja's, one of his year mates no less!

In the end, he was being sent to the Inuzuka punishment cave, and he wasn't allowed to be near Akamaru for the next 3 months. Apparently, now that one of Kyuubi's tails were out, as long as Hoshabi kept it in check, the Sandaime and the council agreed that it could remain with Hoshabi. This made is so that the civilians couldn't say that she was the Kyuubi anymore, which made the shinobi council happy as well as the elders. With the accumulated votes, Kyuubi was allowed to remain outside of the seal.

Now, it was time for the exam and Hoshabi was to fight that stuck up Hyuuga that hurt Hinata badly. "Bitch, you better be ready to get that ice spear ripped out of your ass." Hoshabi told him coldly. Kakashi and Sasuke shunshin in at that point to listen to the trash talking.

"It is your fate to lose against me. You are a loser, just like my weak cousin." Neji told her as the proctor told them to start. Sasuke winces as he gets a feeling of what is going to happen. (This pretty much went like it did in the anime, until Neji had closed all of Hoshabi's tenketsu points.)

"You think you can defy fate? Nothing can, it is your fate to lose! You think you know pain, yet you know nothing of the Hyuuga's history of pain!" Neji yelled as he prepared to tell the tale of his father's death and how horrible his uncle and the main branch of the Hyuuga were horrible.

Before he could continue, he was interrupted. "Wow, hypocritical much. Oh, did I say something wrong?" Hoshabi looked at Neji dead in the eyes. "You say that no one can change their 'fate?'" She sat down. "But isn't that what you're trying to do? Change your own fate? I mean, if you just surrendered to your fate, wouldn't you have let Hinata win the match? Wouldn't you be emotionless, a servant who is happy to do all the work? Though, you know, with every decision, your 'fate' or 'destiny' can change in my dictionary. You will never really defy fate, because fate is just what happens after the decisions you make, in my opinion." Hoshabi said calmly, still staring at Neji as she scolded him on the definition of fate. Some of the males whispered 'whipped' under their breaths.

Neji flushed as all the whispering was done, whether it was from anger or embarrassment was unknown."You know nothing, nothing of the pain that the Hyuuga branch house's pain and suffering under the iron fist of the main branch. We-"

"Have a seal on our forehead that forces us to succumb to the will of the main branch, which was seen when Hiashi was staring at his brother in horror as one of the elders used the seal on him, which you thought was him using it, blah blah blah, your father was killed instead of your uncle to satisfy Kumo cause he killed one of them for trying to kidnap his daughter, your cousin Hinata. You blame her for not being strong enough at the tender age of three to defend herself, blah blah blah. Anything I'm missing?" Hoshabi continued in a cold and detached tone.

Grudgingly, Neji nodded, though slightly shaken about his uncle not really using the seal on his father. "You may know the facts, but you do not know the pain. True pain, for I am nothing but a tool for the Main Branch!" Neji said with bravado.

Hoshabi laughed a cold and dull laugh. This caused the Sandaime, Kakashi and Sasuke to flinch. "You're lucky, it's only the main branch. You're lucky it's limited, and that they don't physically harm you! And yet, you are looking at me with contempt, saying that you had it worse." In an instant, she was standing, while the Hokage and Sasuke winced, knowing that she was exploding soon. "Here is something you never considered," She turned her back on Neji and took off her shirt, leaving the bandages that bound her bountiful chest. Scars littered her skin, some straight as though from a blow from a sword of some sort, some jagged as if from a knife with teeth, some looking new and some old, some appearing as though it was from a whip. She showed the whole arena her scars. "Most of us in this arena has faced just as much, if not more pain. I am only one." She glared at everyone in the arena save a select few. The gennins were staring in horror at all the scars that littered their friend's skin. "Shinobi walk the path of pain and death. We are to serve our Kage and protect our village, and if you can't put the past behind you, you are unfit to be a shinobi of the Leaf, and you are unfit to have the blood relations that you call family." Hoshabi stated.

"You said that I know nothing of true pain, but the truth is that I knew true pain, and the truth of this world by the age of three years. You want to know what they said?" She glared at the crowd as she continued. "They screamed at me 'Do us a favor and die, demon.' 'You should have died instead of the Yondaime.' 'You will pay for killing my brother/sister/lover/mother/father/uncle's dog's girlfriend's owner/ or someone else.'" She turned and glared at Neji. "I was whipped when I turned five. I remember all this because I have a photographic memory. I remember everything. The pain I felt, the tears I shed, the screams I released." Kyuubi started to descend from where he was soaring in the sky. "He is all I have had since I was born. I would have died one hundred fold without him. Starvation, blood loss, poisoning, illness, to name a few ways I would have died." Her eyes turned distant. "I recently learned that I was born a female, though I was raised a male. How much pain and betrayal I felt when I found out that the one I thought of as my grandfather had lied to me my entire life, granted that hasn't been a long time."

The look on her face broke the hearts of everyone there, even the ones that hated the Kyuubi. "And I nearly died right after that!" She screamed, as though all the pain that she'd been facing had been released. "I almost killed a Chunin from Kiri! I thought I saw my ssensei die! I killed some stupid bandits in a fit of rage! I returned and someone had broken in and vandalized my house! AGAIN! What am I supposed to say, that I never felt any pain at all?! You want me to lie about how I've felt for years? And then I piece together that I am the daughter of Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and Minato Namikaze? You have got to be kidding me! _I_ never felt true pain? **_I_** never felt true pain? **You** have never felt true pain!" With a sudden burst of speed she punched Neji in the face, then disappeared and reappeared behind him, tears apparent in her eyes. **"Senbon Sennen Goroshi!"** Hoshabi screamed. Knowing what was about to happen, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura were half tempted to laugh, though they couldn't as they saw what Hoshabi was doing. She was trying to humiliate him by using no chakra, purely taijutsu to mock him. She finished the move, Neji flying into the stands.

After that, Hoshabi just stood there, her hair covering her eyes. She was shaking, quiet sobs coming from her. "Shosha! Hoshabi Uzumaki Namikaze!" Genma yelled after a few minutes of silence. Kyuubi picked her up and took her to the Kage box.

When she got there, she didn't go to the Sandaime. "I know that's you Hebi-teme." She said quietly. "Don't go through with the invasion. It would just be stupid and illogical." She said, her eyes, usually so full of life, were dead.

"And why is that?" Orochimaru asked, not even questioning how she knew. He took off the disguise and a purple barrier was created around them, though the invasion didn't start.

"You would not succeed, as we have all of our able shinobi in the vicinity and I am more than capable of defeating you with Kurama beside me." She explained without emotion. She gave the aura of an experienced shinobi that had seen the wars rather than the innocent gennin she was supposed to be. The Sandaime was watching in shock that she had noticed that that was Orochimaru, not the Kazekage there, and pain because she looked much older than her years in that moment. "Also, it would be a waste to your village as many of your shinobi would die or be captured. It would be much more logical to rejoin Konoha or simply ally Oto with the Leaf." She said.

Orochimaru seemed to contemplate this. "Can I conduct tests? I still wanna learn how to not die, and your unlimited chakra idea is interesting to me."

"As long as it is with either prisoners or volunteers, we can not have everyone fearing for their lives, we can have other villages fearing for their shinobi if they send spies though." Hoshabi stated, looking at the Sandaime for approval. He nodded dumbly, watching these (basically) two legends converse about Orochimaru returning to Konoha.

"Then I agree. Well, I guess that means that the invasion is off-" Orochimaru started, right before the barrier came down and he saw that it had already started. "Oh. Well, I should probably call everyone off then... Kukuku..." He stared at the four that had been holding the barrier. "Well? Go tell them to stop and shut up!" Orochimaru ordered them. "We are going to be joining Konoha." The Sound four broke off and started to gather their shinobi and stop the rest of the fighting.

"Now I don't have to all that crappy paperwork!" Orochimaru exclaimed in glee. "Yes!" He started dancing as he thought about all the benefits of rejoining Konoha. "Oh yeah, I should probably put the real Kazekage back... That might be important..." He started mumbling all the things that he would have to, then he started mumbling about what he was going to do with all of his safe houses, experiments, and labs. "I should put them to better use... move that here... Oh! Where can I move in?" He suddenly asked.

Hoshabi was starting to look at her usual happy self again, though a section of her hair on the left side turned red. "You can move into the apartment building that I live in. Only these two guys and I live there and I own the building." They started talking about ways to prolong life and the apartment and other things as the walked away.

After all that, all Sarutobi could say was this: "What the fuck just happened?"


End file.
